Cinta Segi Banyak
by Yoshida Kei
Summary: Hinata centric corner! Chap8 update! apakah Hinata dan Sasori resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih?
1. Chapter 1

Cerita abal dari author sedeng untuk ke sekian kalinya.

xXx

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Segi Banyak © Yoshida Kei

**Genre : **

Romance / friendship

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

AU, Hinata remaja rada OOC tapi hanya sedikit berani saja kok ;) #plak lalu, Sakura agak galak terkesan jahat sih tapi baik kok xD #duakkk

xXx

Seorang gadis cilik barambut indigo duduk dan membenamkan wajahnya dikedua tangannya. Dibalik kedua tangannya, dia menangis. Dia menangis dibalik pohon di suatu pemakaman.

Anak laki-laki berambut raven berlari mendekat ke arah Hinata kecil.

"Hinata-_chan_!" seru anak laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_," kata Hinata saat melihat anak laki-laki yang berlari kepadanya. Dia pun menyeka air matanya itu dan berdiri.

"Kata Neji, kalian mau pindah. Apa itu benar?" tanya anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Sasuke.

"I-iya," kata Hinata.

"Lalu kalau ada yang mengejekmu siapa yang melawan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hi-Hinata akan melawan. Hinata kan sudah belajar karate dari Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. "Nanti Hinata juga minta ayah untuk memasukkan Hinata ke klub karate," sambungnya.

"Kau jangan menangis saat tak ada aku ya," kata Sasuke mengambil tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

"Tidak akan," Hinata menitikkan air mata.

Sasuke cilik menarik Hinata kepelukannya dan berkata, "Kalau kau menangis, aku jadi ingin memelukmu. Kalau kau tidak di sini, aku gak bisa meluk".

"Hinata pasti akan merindukan Sasuke-_kun_," kata Hinata sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Dua anak berumur kira-kira 6 tahun sedang berpelukan. Membagi sakit dan lara di hati. Mungkin kalian berpikir, 'dari mana mereka belajar'.

"Hinata-chan, apa aku boleh melakukan 'sesuatu'? Tapi kau jangan pingsan ya?" kata Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat. _Aku menyukai wajah itu_, batin Sasuke.

Dan saat bibir Sasuke kecil menyentuh bibir Hinata kecil—mungkin bertahan tiga detik, Hinata pingsan.

xXx

Hinata membuka matanya. Dilihatnya keluar jendela. _Sudah pagi_, pikirnya. Hinata bangun dari tempatnya dan membuka jendelanya. _Sampai lupa menutup tirainya semalam_, batinnya.

"Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan!" seru Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai satu.

"_Nii-san_?" panggil Hinata pada seorang pemuda gagah yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_, kau sudah bangun? Aku lihat kau tadi malam tidur nyenyak. Jadi, kupikir _Nii-san_ saja yang bikin sarapan," kata kakak sepupu Hinata, Neji.

"Oke, terima kasih. Dan, jangan panggil dengan akhiran _chan_ ya? Terdengar aku ini anak kecil," kata Hinata sambil duduk di kursi ruang makan.

"Kau kan memang Hinata kecilku," kata Neji yang masih berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Ah, _come on_," kata Hinata sambil memutar matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kau akan bertemu dengannya di sekolah barumu," kata Neji.

"Entahlah," kata Hinata. "Aku tadi memimpikannya, mimpi saat hari di mana aku ke Manhattan, entah itu pertanda baik atau buruk. Aku tak yakin dia mengingatku," sambungnya.

"Lebih baik kau bersamaku saja".

"_Come on, Brother. I'm your little sister and you're my brother. Can I make it anymore obvious_?" kata Hinata sambil menunjukkan matanya dan menyanyikan kalimat akhirnya. "Aku mandi," sambungnya.

xXx

"Membosankan, di sini ada yang namanya upacara penyambutan murid baru. Mana dingin lagi," rutuk Hinata saat upacara penyambutan murid baru dilaksanakan.

"Itulah Jepang," sahut seorang gadis berada di sampingnya. "Hai, namaku Yamanaka Ino, aku pindahan dari New York," sambungnya.

"New York?_ Same here. I'm from _Manhattan,_ exactly. I'm _Hinata Hyuuga_. _Oh,_ I mean _Hyuuga Hinata," kata Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"_Gomen_, tapi kita sedang upacara. Belum saatnya '_shaking hand'_," kata Ino sambil nyengir.

"Kau benar. _By the way, nice to meet you_," kata Hinata.

"Teman?" tawar Ino.

"_Sure_," kata Hinata.

xXx

Upacara sudah selesai. Saatnya para murid mencari ruang kelas masing-masing.

"Hei, tak kusangka kita satu kelas," kata Ino.

"_Gee, that's right_!" kata Hinata. "Kau dari New York?"

"Yea, tapi aku pindah ke sini saat SMP di kelas ketiga. Kau baru pindah?" tanya Ino.

"Tau dari gaya bicaraku kah?"

"Yep. Kenapa kau pindah ke Jepang? Mengikuti orang tua?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak".

"_So_?"

"_Find someone_," kata Hinata.

"_Who_?"

"Kau frontal banget," kata Hinata.

"Ah, pasti orang yang sangat spesial. Sampai-sampai kau rela pindah ke Jepang," kata Ino.

"Rela? Apa Jepang seburuk itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Menurutku di New York lebih menyenangkan daripada di sini. Memang adat di sini itu adat Timur. Tapi, di Tokyo lebih brutal dari pada di New York. Jika terjadi penindasan di New York, mungkin sebagian temanmu menolong. Tapi kalau di Tokyo, jangan banyak berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongmu," kata Ino setengah berbisik.

"Ah, masalah itu. Tenang, aku sudah belajar karate selama 10 tahun," kata Hinata sedikit bangga.

"Tapi mereka menindas bisa mengundang orang untuk menyerang. Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting New York masih lebih nyaman," kata Ino akhirnya.

xXx

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang kau cari? Beritahu aku, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu," kata Ino. Sekarang, mereka berada di tempat di mana semua murid makan.

"Senior kita di sini," kata Hinata. "Tapi, aku tak tau, apa dia masih ingat aku".

"Siapa? Aku kenal hampir semua senior lho. Atau kusebutkan satu persatu?" kata Ino

"Terserah, coba saja kau sebutkan," kata Hinata sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Oke, pertama kusebutkan senior yang terkenal di sekolah ini. Si Sasori yang manis? Si Naruto yang humoris? Si Sai yang murah senyum? Si Neji yang cool? Atau Sasuke yang elegan?" tanya Ino sambil menghitung jarinya. Hinata sempat berhenti mengaduk makanannya saat nama Sasuke disebut.

"Mereka populer?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu," kata Ino.

"Bagaimana urutan fans mereka?" tanya Hinata.

"Sasuke, Sasori, Naruto, Neji dan Sai. Hayo, dia diantara mereka ya?" pergok Ino.

"Tidak kok, hanya saja aku tak percaya kakakku diantara mereka," jawab Hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Siapa?"

"Neji".

"Eh? Oh my Gee, aku tak sadar. Margamu Hyuuga ya? Bodohnya aku," kata Ino sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang membicarakan kita nih," kata seorang pemuda berambut jabrik.

"Jadi gadis ini yang sedang marak dibicarakan ya?" tanya pemuda lain yang berkulit putih pucat sambil duduk di samping Hinata dan merangkulnya.

"Minggir kau Sai! Dia pacarku!" kata Neji sambil menjauhkan pemuda berkulit putih bernama Sai dari Hinata.

'Pacar?' batin Hinata dengan dahi yang berkedut.

"Tapi kudengar tadi, gadis ini adikmu," kata Si Kuning Jabrik.

"Kan sepupu. Jadi tidak apa kan, Naruto?" tanya Neji yang sekarang menempati tempat Sai sebelumnya.

"Tapi masih ada hubungan darah tau!" kata Naruto.

"Tapi hebat lho Nona Hinata ini. Sampai bikin _fans_-nya Sakura migrasi. Padahal baru upacara penyambutan," kata Sai.

"Tentu. Pacarku gitu," kata Neji yang sontak membuat kedutan di dahi Hinata bertambah.

"Kau harus khawatir lho. Nanti Sasori mengambilnya," kata Naruto.

"Lalu kalau Pangeran Sasuke ngelirik Putri Hinata. Sasuke pasti akan merebutnya mati-matian," kata Sai.

Saat Sai mengatakan hal itu, Hinata memang berharap.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan," kata Neji.

Kedutan di dahi Hinata yang sudah hilang karena ucapan Sai tadi muncul kembali karena Neji.

"Maaf, kakak kelas yang baik hati, but I gonna go. Ino, kau sudah selesai?" kata Hinata yang sudah sumpek dengan para senior yang sedang ngerumpi itu.

"Su-sudah," kata Ino.

"Ayo, kita pergi".

"..."

xXx

"Ah, dasar Ino. Melihat senior-senior itu aja udah klepek-klepek. Sampai ajakanku pergi aja gak dihirauin. Awas aja kalau di kelas nanti," kata Hinata. Tiba-tiba Hinata menabrak seorang gadis.

"Kau menabrakku? Tunggu, siapa yang kutemui. _Princess_ Hyuuga yang marak dibicarakan. Lumayan juga," kata gadis yang ditabrak Hinata.

"Kau siapa?"

"Kita belum kenalan ya? Aku Haruno Sakura. Jadi anak bule, namamu Hyuuga Hinata bukan?" kata Sakura.

"Iya. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada sih. Hanya saja pamorku turun gara-gara kau di sini," kata Sakura.

"_I can't handle it_," kata Hinata.

"Oke, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi, kau harus hati-hati ya. Ini bukan New York. Kalau kau mempunyai masalah dengan senior, nyawamu bisa melayang," kata Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Aku turunan kucing, nyawaku ada sembilan".

"Ahaha, lucu. Jadi, selamat datang di sekolah ini. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura sambil berlalu.

"Untung saja, seperti berhadapan sama penagih hutang aja," kata Hinata.

xXx

"Gila! Aku sudah muter dari tadi sekalipun gak ketemu sama anak itu!" umpat Hinata.

Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolahan. Dan saat berada di tengah gedung, semuanya melirik Hinata. _Kok pada lihat aku sih? Mending aku cepat keluar dari gedung_, batin Hinata. Hinata setengah berlari meninggalkan gedung. Tiba-tiba kaki Hinata tersandung batu dan Hinata jatuh menimpa seseorang di depannya.

**BRUKK**

Hinata menabrak seorang cowok. _Sasuke_, pikirnya saat melihat wajah cowok yang ditabraknya.

Sontak, semua mata yang ada langsung mengarah kepada mereka.

Darah dari seluruh tubuhnya mengalir ke wajahnya. _Huwaaa, jangan pingsan! Jangan pingsan Hinata_, pikirnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Go-_gomen_," kata Hinata sambil menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Bajuku jadi kotor," kata Sasuke.

"_Gomen, gomen_," kata Hinata minta maaf lagi.

"Kau hanya bisa minta maaf ya?" Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya jatuh dan membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Gomen," Hinata pergi dan terlihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"..."

xXx

**BRAK BRAK BRAK**

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" teriak Neji sambil menggebrak pintu kamar Hinata.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Hinata.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Ya! Sasuke tidak mengenaliku! Debaran indah menjadi tusukan pisau yang perih!" teriak Hinata.

**BRAKK!**

"Nii-san?" Hinata kaget karena Neji mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Mana mungkin Sasuke melupakanmu?" Neji menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi dia gak inget Hinata".

"Sasuke hanya butuh waktu untuk mengingat. Mana mungkin Sasuke melupakan gadis cilik yang manis itu," kata Neji lirih dikalimat terakhir. "Cucilah wajahmu. Kau tak mau matamu sembab kan?" sambungnya sambil melepaskan pelukanya dari Hinata.

xXx

_Karena pintu kamarnya kudobrak, aku bisa masuk kamar ini_, pikirnya. Dia mebuka pitu kamar Hinata. Mendekati ranjang Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku hanya ingin '_little kiss'_," kata Neji.

Neji mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencium Hinata. Ciuman kecil dari Neji pun terlaksanakan.

xXx

Hinata sedang duduk di halaman sekolah. Membaca buku tentang kendo.

"Hai. Hari ini semua orang membicarakanmu," kata Sakura yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Aku tak menyadarinya," kata Hinata.

"Siapa yang kau suka?" tanya Sakura.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Yang kau suka di sekolah ini. Siapa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Hinata sambil menutup buku kendonya.

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi semua siswi punya pujaannya masing-masing. Setidaknya si cowok-cowok populer," kata Sakura.

"Sayang sekali, ya".

"Kau punya teman?"

"Ada, Yamanaka Ino," kata Hinata.

"Bisakah kita berteman?" Sakura menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

"Kau bercanda? Pasti kita bisa berteman, Nona Cantik," kata Hinata sambil menyambut kelingking Sakura.

"Senang punya teman baru. Aku tak punya teman di sekolah ini," kata Sakura.

"Kau bercanda? Kau cantik, kenapa tak punya teman?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Teman SMP-ku tidak ada yang ada di sini. Dulu aku punya masalah sama senior. Mereka penindasku dan tidak ada yang membelaku," kata Sakura.

"Maka dari itu kau memperingatkanku," kata Hinata.

"Kata mereka, aku mengambil pacar mereka".

"Lain kali, kalau kau ditindas lagi, panggil aku. Aku akan melawannya," kata Hinata dengan semangat membara di matanya.

"Ahaha, kau lucu sekali. Yang ada aku yang nanti melindungimu. Aku kan seniormu," kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Kalau mereka menindasku, akan kuhajar mereka," kata Hinata yang sekarang berdiri dengan bara api di matanya.

"Ahaha, kau bisa kendo?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku baru mau belajar. Aku _interesting_ sama permainan pedang. Aku suda belajar karate selama 10 tahun. Kupikir saatnya belajar bela diri jarak jauh," jelas Hinata.

"Wah, keren. Kau dari luar manis tapi dari dalam kau tangguh! Keren," puji Sakura.

"Ah, kau berlebihan, Sakura-_senpai_," terlihat rona merah di pipi Hinata.

"Kyaaaa, kau tersipu ya? Ada rona merah di pipimu. Lucunya," kata Sakura sambil memegang pipinya.

"Ah, Sakura-senpai".

"Ahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil _senpai_, panggil aja Sakura," Sakura tersenyum.

"Oke, Sakura-nee".

xXx

"Ino, ini Sakura-nee. Sakura-nee, ini Ino," kata Hinata memperkenalkan temannya saat jam makan siang tiba.

"Ino _desu_," kata Ino sambil bembungkukkan badannya.

"Hai, Ino-_chan_," kata Sakura dan senyumnya.

"Kukira, Sakura-_senpai_ itu jahat. Hehe, damai," kata Ino sambil berpose _peace_.

"Aku harus galak kepada semua cowok agar aku tidak ditindas lagi," kata Sakura.

"Hey, guys. Lebih baik kita makan dulu deh," kata Hinata yang sedang berkutat dengan makanannya.

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_ itu manis tapi agak rakus," kata Sakura menyindir.

"Aku tadi pagi gak makan. Wajar kalau sekarang kelaparan," kata Hinata dengan kedutan di dahinya. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan akhiran _chan_," sambungnya.

"Hihihi," Sakura hanya cekikikan.

"..."

**Xxx Bersambung xxX**

Ken : *guling-guling*

Kei : *menggelinjang*

Ken : *loncat-loncat kaya pocong*

Kei : *salto*

Ken : apa yang melakukan hari ini?

Kei : membuat fanfic.

Ken : apa yang melakukan hari ini?

Kei : membuat fanfic.

Ken : apa yang melakukan hari ini?

Kei : MEMBUAT FANFIC!

Ken : katakan peta katakan peta!

Kei : *_sweatdropped_*

Ken : cukup di-_fav_ sama di-_subcribe_! /

Kei : =w=

Ken : kyaaaahahaaaa~

Kei : _review please_!

Ken : jangan ditawaaar~

Kei : _thanks for reading_!

_**REVIEW**_

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jawaban review anon:**

**Miyabi Kise** [what? Miyabi? ] : Sasuke nyium Hinata buat salam perpisahan xDD kalau masalah yang di bibir itu karena Sasuke liat orang tuanya (?). Aduh, karena apa ya? *plak* liat aja nanti. Oke? ;D

**Shiroonna Hyouichieffer** : Neji itu suka sama Hinata. Tapi Hinatanya nganggep Neji sudah seperti kakak kandungnya. Jadi seperti cinta tak terbalas. Neji terpaksa nyium Hinata diem-diem. Alasannya itu karena Hinata bisa karate. Jadi setiap cowok yang coba-coba cium dia itu berakhir di rumah sakit selama satu bulan xDD Nanti kita kuak masalah Sasuke yang gak inget Hinata :3 saya emang lemah di alur TT_TT tapi chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan gak kecepetan.

**Sasa** [bumbu penyedap?] : di sini pair lainnya bukan SasuSaku kok :D

**Ika chan** [kalau dibaca i_kacang_ kan? ] : mungkin di chapter ini udah ada actionnya. Mungkin *duakk*

xXx

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Segi Banyak © Yoshida Kei

**Genre : **

Romance / friendship

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

AU, Hinata remaja rada OOC tapi hanya sedikit berani saja kok ;) #plak Sasuke lebih banyak keluar di sini / tapi kayaknya bakal lebih dingin deh xp

**A/N : **

Sebenarnya, yang suka Hinata bukan cuma Neji. Tapi ada yang lain. Diantara si Lima Pangeran Cakep kok ;D hayoo, tebak siapa? Pilihannya Naruto, Sasori dan Sai (kaya pilihan ganda aja xD)

xXx

*Triiiing*

SMS masuk.

_Hinata-_chan_, _Tou-san_ nanti jemput Hinata-_chan_ ya? _

*Ctik ctik ctik*

Tou-san_ sudah tiba di Tokyo ya? Tapi, _Tou-san_ jangan panggil dengan embel-embel _chan_ ya? :O_

_Send_

*pip*

"Huh, sebal," kata Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hihihi," Sakura cekikikan.

"Kenapa?" Hinata masih bertahan dengan _cutie face_-nya.

"Habis Hinata-_chan_ lucu," jawab Sakura.

"Gyaaaa, jangan panggil Hinata-_chan_. Cukup Hinata aja," kata Hinata lemas.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kan kesannya Hinata lebih imut," kata Sakura.

"Huweeee, kesannya aku masih kecil," kata Hinata dengan gaya drama supernya.

"Hihihihi," Sakura hanya cekikikan karena ekspresi Hinata. Dan Hinata sendiri hanya bisa jalan gontai karenanya.

Hinata dan Sakura sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sakura ditugaskan guru untuk menyerahkan _file_ ke guru lain. Hinata menemani Sakura untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sedangkan Ino tidur di kelas.

"Hinata-_chan_," panggil seorang pemuda dari belakang. Sontak kedutan di dahi Hinata muncul.

"Sabar, Hinata," kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "Neji-_chan_, jangan panggil Hinata-_chan_ ya," kata Hinata dengan manis dan sedikit penekanan pada kata '_chan'_.

"Ehehe," Neji tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Go-_gomen_, aku serahkan _file_ ini dulu," kata Sakura yang merasa jadi obat nyamuk.

"Aku kan mau nemenin," kata Hinata.

"Tidak usah. _Jaa_," Sakura berjalan cepat dan tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata kepada Neji.

"_Ito_, Paman Hiashi mengajak kita ke pertemuan gak tau," kata Neji.

"Pertemuan gak tau?" kata Hinata dengan _sweatdrop_-nya.

"Ya, semacam pertemuan sama relasi paman," jelas Neji.

"Terus? _Nii-san_ kan bisa bilang di rumah aja. Lagi pula _tou-san_ nanti menjemputku," kata Hinata.

"Kata paman, dia mau ngajak kita untuk beli baju. Baju buat kamu," kata Neji.

"Baju macam apa? Kok Hinata curiga sama kalian," kata Hinata dengan keparnoannya.

"Di acara nanti Hinata harus pakai _dress_. Hinata kan gak punya _dress_ satu pun, jadi aku dan paman mau milihin _dress_ buat Hinata," kata Neji.

"Eh? _Dress_? Mimpi apa aku semalam?" kata Hinata sambil menepuk jidat. "Kok acaranya aneh sih? Kalau ada acara biasanya juga cuma pakai celana sama kaos," sambungnya.

"Ehehe, kalau itu aku gak tau. Nanti cepat pulang saja. Gak ada tugas kelompok, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata.

"Oke, _jaa_," kata Neji yang kemudian langsung melengos. Tiba-tiba Neji menghentikan langkahnya, "oya. Sepertinya Sasuke juga akan ikut," Neji pun melancarkan aksi melengosnya.

"..."

xXx

"Kyaaaa, gak nyangka. Ternyata Hinata-_chan_ itu anak konglomerat. Semakin iri sama kamu," kata Sakura saat mendengar Hinata yang pulang lebih awal karena acara mendadaknya. Sekarang Sakura berada di ruang kelas Hinata sedangkan Ino sudah pulang duluan.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan panggil dengan nama itu," kata Hinata sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Emang kenapa sih? Kalau aku panggil Hinata-_chan_, pasti langsung _OOC_," kata Sakura heran.

"Karena," Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya, "hanya satu orang yang boleh memanggilku begitu".

"Eh? Siapa? Siapa?"

"_Nee-chan_ tak perlu tau," kata Hinata. "Paling nanti juga tau sendiri," sambungnya.

"Ah, siapa sih? Kok wajahmu langsung muram? Pasti cowok yang bikin sakit hati ya? Kasih tau dong, nanti biar kutonjok dia. Karena sudah bikin anak manis ini murung," kata Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Eh? Anak manis? Berapa kali _Nee-chan_ bilang gitu hari ini?" kata Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hihi. Ya sudah, aku panggil Kelinci aja ya?" kata Sakura.

"Ke-kelinci? Kok kelinci?" tanya Hinata.

"Habis kamu lucu sih".

"Hinata!" dengan terburu-buru Neji masuk ke dalam kelas Hinata. Sontak kelas Hinata rame karena murid cewek berteriak memanggil Neji.

"Ah, _Nii-san_. _Tou-san_ sudah sampai?"

"Sudah. Ayo cepat! Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus berhadapan sama anak kelas satu," tanpa babibu, Neji pun menarik tangan Hinata.

"Sakura-_nee_, Hinata pulang duluan. Kalau pulang hati-hati ya!" Hinata setengah berteriak saat berpamitan dengan Sakura. Sang Sakura pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

xXx

"Eh? Yang ini? Gak mau gak mau. Terlalu ribet," kata Hinata yang sekarang sedang mencari gaun. Sekarang, Hinata sedang duduk, sedangkan Neji dan Hiashi sedang sibuk mencari baju yang cocok.

Kenapa demikian?

Karena, jika Hinata memilih sendiri, pasti tidak ada yang diambilnya. Jadi, lebih baik Hinata duduk manis dan menilai baju yang dibawakan oleh _tou-san_ dan _nii-san_ Hinata.

"Yang ini saja!" kata Hiashi dan Neji bebarengan.

"Eh? Hmm.. Okelah," kata Hinata akhirnya.

"_Yes_!" Hiashi dan Neji pun saling pelukan. Sontak semua pengunjung cengo melihatnya. Dengan cepat Hiashi menetralkan rasa senangnya.

"Cobalah, Putri," kata Hiashi.

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kamar pas.

Dan tibalah saatnya Hinata keluar.

"Uwaaa, putriku cantik. Tidak seperti anak-anak," kata Hiashi.

"Iya. Cantik, bukan lucu lagi," kata Neji.

Hinata hanya bisa merona. Bahkan wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar pujian kedua orang terdekatnya.

Hinata memakai dress ungu selutut dengan tali yang di depan dada yang dilingkarkan ke leher. Dan tubuhnya terlihat, ehem, seksi karena bagian pinggang ke atas gaunnya mengikuti lekukan tubuh. Mungkin semacam karet ada di dalam gaun bagian pinggang ke atas.

"Kalau rambutnya mungkin diurai saja," saran Hiashi.

"Ah, kalau menurutku diikat bagian atasnya. Sisakan bagian samping agar terlihat manis," kata Neji.

"Kau benar juga. Lalu sepatunya?"

"Jangan paksa aku pakai _high-heels_," kata Hinata.

"Kurasa pakai sepatu _kets_-nya yang sekarang oke oke aja," kata Neji.

"Okelah. Ayo, Sayang. Kita ke salon lalu menuju acara kita," kata Hiashi sambil merangkul putri semata wayangnya.

"Paman, kau tak membayar gaun itu?" Neji _sweatdrop_ melihat pamannya yang sangat santai itu.

"Hampir saja lupa," kata Hiashi sambil menepuk dahinya.

xXx

Keluarga Hyuuga sudah sampai di restoran seafood di Tokyo. Di sana sudah ada beberapa relasi dari ayah Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata. Kau tahu? Yang berambut merah itu? Dia adalah salah satu cowok yang populer di sekolah kita. Namanya Sasori," kata Neji.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan aku apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau jangan dekat-dekat sama dia. Dia itu _playboy_ kelas kakap. Cuma suka mempermainkan hati cewek. Tidak pernah serius saat berhubungan dengan wanita. Aku takut kamu jadi korban," kata Neji.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga jarak setidaknya 2 meter dirinya. Dia anak relasi ayah?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Kalau gak salah, dia adalah ahli waris perusahaan Akasuna," jelas Neji.

"Memang ada acara apa sih? Kok sepertinya pertemuan besar gini," tanya Hinata.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "menyambung tali silaturahmi mungkin".

"Hinata, Neji, ayo berkenalan dengan relasi ayah," kata Hiashi.

"Aish, menyebalkan," rutuk Hinata.

Neji dan Hinata mengikuti langkah Hiashi.

"Kenalkan, ini Sasori dari perusahaan Akasuna," kata Hiashi.

"Salam kenal," Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau dengan Neji, saya kenal. Tapi siapa gadis manis yang bersamanya?" tanya Sasori. "Jadi, siapa namamu, Nona?" sambung Sasori dan dia mengambil tangan Hinata.

"Hinata," jawab Hinata singkat dan menarik tangannya dengan pelan.

"Dia putriku. Dia bersekolah di sekolahan yang sama dengan Neji dan pastinya kau juga kenal," kata Hiashi.

"Oh, setelah liburan saya belum masuk sekolah karena ada urusan di perusahaan," kata Sasori.

"Wah, hebat. Masih muda tapi tekat mengurus perusahaan besar," kata Hiashi.

"Wah, aku kira aku telat. Ternyata masih beberapa ekor yang datang," kata seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Minato. Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Dan siapa putri cantik di sampingmu? Bukan istrimu kan?" kata Minato setengah bercanda.

"Ahaha, tentu bukan. Ini putriku, Hinata," Hiashi bangga mengenalkan Hinata di depan relasinya itu. Hinata hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya.

_Aku bagaikan nyamuk di sini_, batin Hinata.

"Apa aku telat?" seseorang membuyarkan pembicaraan para pengusaha ini.

"Wah, si Seniman sudah datang," kata Minato.

"Sepertinya anak-anak muda harus menyendiri," kata Sai.

"Kau pikir aku tua?" kata Hiashi dan sontak semuanya tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana istrimu dan anakmu, Minato?" tanya Hiashi.

"Biasa, hubungan anak laki-laki dan ibu yang sangat dekat," kata Minato.

"Ahaha, sayang kita tak bisa lengkap karena dari pihak Akasuna hanya diwakili oleh Sasori," kata Hiashi.

"Lalu mana si Uchiha itu?" tanya Minato.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," kata Hiashi. Dan memang, tak lama kemudian, ada tiga orang yang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hai, Hiashi. Sudah lama tak berjumpa," kata kepala keluarga Uchiha sambil memeluk Hiashi dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun," kata Hiashi. "Nah, Hinata, kau pastinya tidak asing dengan dua makhluk itu, kan?" sambung Hiashi yang berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Ini Hinata cilik itu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Iya," kata Hiashi sambil merangkul Hinata bagaikan gadis ciliknya.

"Wah, kau tumbuh jadi gadis yang manis," kata Fugaku.

"Hei, Adik Kecil, masih ingat aku?" tanya seseorang pemuda gagah berambut coklat panjang.

"Ah, Itachi-_nii_?" tebak Hinata.

"Yay, kau masih mengingatku rupanya," kata Itachi sambil mengacak poni Hinata.

"Ih, nanti rambutnya kusut," kata Neji menghentikan ritual mengacak poni Hinata.

"Ih, suka-suka dong. Hinata kan gadis kecilku," kata Itachi.

"Eits, jangan buat Hinata menangis ya. Haha," kata Hiashi.

"Ayah," protes Hinata.

"Sepertinya sudah lengkap karena pelengkap terakhir sudah datang," kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk ke arah di mana ada seorang ibu dan anak berambut jabrik di sampingnya.

"Oke, acara makan kita dimulai," kata Fugaku.

Acara makan pun dimulai. Saat makan, Hinata menahan keinginannya untuk melihat Sasuke karena dia tahu semua yang ada di situ adalah murid di SMA-nya sekarang. _Daripada nanti Hinata ditindas fans Sasuke_, batin Hinata.

"Sepertinya ada yang cari mangsa nih," bisik Sai kepada Neji yang kebetulan Sai duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Sialan. Tutup mulutmu," kata Neji.

"Lihat saja matanya. Menuju ke mana, huh? Ke arah Hinata," bisik Sai.

"Eh, jangan sampai garpu di tanganku tiba-tiba di mulutmu ya," ancam Neji.

"Ehehe, iya deh, Bos".

"Jangan sampai gelar kita sebagai _The Twins_ berakhir," kata Neji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana gelar itu ada di kita ya?"

"Soalnya kita itu jomblo bareng, jadian juga bareng," jelas Neji.

"_Nii-san_, Hinata gatel nih," kata Hinata.

"Eh? Gatel?" tanya Neji memastikan. Hinata mengangguk. "Paman, Hinata," Neji memanggil Hiashi dan memberitahukan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata. Tubuh Hinata sudah mulai dipenuhi dengan bintik-bintik merah.

"Aduuuh, gatal," Sasuke pun juga sudah heboh dengan aksinya. Di tubuh Sasuke pun sudah dipenuhi bintik-bintik merah.

"Wah, Hinata sama Sasuke klop banget ya?" kata Sai dengan _innocent_-nya.

**BLETAKK!**

"Bukan saatnya ngelawak, Sai," Minato pun menjitak Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa makanannya ada udangnya?" tanya Hiashi dan Fugaku bebarengan.

**BLETAKK!**

"Ya jelaslah! Ini kan makanan laut," kata Minato.

"Ayah," Hinata sekarang sudah tak tahan untuk menggaruk muka dan tangannya. "Boleh kugaruk, kan?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang melas.

"Nanti tambah banyak gimana? Lalu kulitmu luka gimana?" kata Hiashi cemas.

"Mending Sasuke dan Hinata aku bawa ke rumah sakit dulu," kata Fugaku.

"Aku ikut," kata Neji.

"Bangku cuma ada empat," kata Itachi.

"Ih, kau saja yang di sini," kata Neji.

"Aduh, tidak mau berpisah dengan Putri ya? Tenang saja, ada dua pangeran di sini," kata Itachi.

"Awas kau ya," Neji sudah geram dengan kedua remaja Uchiha itu.

"Ayo, Sas," Fugaku menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Ayah, gendong, gak kuat nih," kata Sasuke. Sontak semua yang ada di meja makan cengo.

"Aduh, ayo deh," Fugaku pun menggendong Sasuke.

"Gyaaaa, maksudku gendong ala _paggy-back_, bukan ala tuan putri gini," kata Sasuke protes.

"Kalau _paggy-back_ kau bakal susah menggaruk, kalau gini kan gampang. Lagi pula udah digendong protes saja," kata Fugaku mulai berjalan ke mobilnya. Semua yang melihat hanya cengo.

Sedangkan Hinata pasrah saja digendong ala tuan putri oleh Itachi.

_Aduh, cepetan sampai rumah sakit. Keburu aku garuk nih. Aku gak bisa milih pingsan ya?_ batin Hinata.

xXx

_Aku di rumah sakit? Huweee, aku di rawat inap. Jam berapa ini? Jam dua pagi_, pikir Hinata.

Sekarang, dia tidak memakai gaunnya lagi. Dia memakai pakaian pasien berwarna biru.

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya. Dan dia melihat seseorang berambut raven sedang tidur di ranjang lain.

_Kyaaaa, Sasuke-_kun_. Yuhuuuu, dia juga di rawat inap! Satu kamar sama Sasuke-_kun_. Semoga hari baikku_, jika bisa, mungkin Hinata sudah jingkrak-jingkrak. _Dia semakin tampan dan gagah_, pikir Hinata.

Malam itu, Hinata tidak bisa tidur lagi. Sepanjang malam dia habiskan untuk melihat Sasuke. Dan akhirnya, dia tertidur lagi.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi. Kalau kau menangis, aku jadi ingin memelukmu. Kalau kau tidak di sini, aku gak bisa melukmu," terdengar igauan Sasuke malam itu.

xXx

"Aw, mimpi apa aku semalam sampai kepalaku sakit?" kata Sasuke yang bangun dari tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

_Gadis itu_, batin Sasuke saat melihat Hinata yang sedang tidur. _Seperti Putri Tidur saja_, pikir Sasuke dan jika ada yang melihatnya, pipi Sasuke sekarang merona.

"Ibu? Kumohon, jangan pergi," Hinata mengigau dan entah bagaimana air mata Hinata mengalir.

_Kenapa dia menangis? Ah, tidak. Kenapa aku berpikiran untuk memeluknya? Bahkan aku bertemu dia baru dua kali_, batin Sasuke.

"Kumohon jangan pergi," dahi Hinata sudah diselimuti keringat. Dan entah mengapa, Sasuke menemaninya menangis. Sepertinya Sasuke merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hinata bangun dan terduduk tiba-tiba, "ibu! Hosh, hosh, hosh. Ibu?" Hinata mencari sesosok yang dicarinya.

Ibunya.

_Jam 6.30 pagi, belum banyak orang_, batin Hinata. Dan tiba-tiba...

**SREEKK**

Hinata melepaskan alat yang menempel di tangannya. Semacam selang untuk menghubungkan cairan dari botol yang diletakkan di atas dengan pembuluh nadi di tangan kiri Hinata.

Hinata berlari keluar kamar dengan memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya.

_Apa yang dia lakukan?_ batin Sasuke. Sasuke melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

**SREEKK**

_Aduh, sakiiiit. Kenapa dia tidak kesakitan?_ batinya. Dia mengambil poselnya dan keluar mengikuti Hinata.

Hinata dengan mudah menghindari suster yang berjaga. Dia keluar dari rumah sakit. _Ini rumah sakit dekat rumah_, batinnya. Dia terus berlari menuju suatu tempat.

_Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku harus mengikutinya?_ batin anak remaja yang lari di belakang Hinata. _Pemakaman? Ada yang dia pikirkan?_ batin Sasuke saat melihat Hinata memasuki pemakaman.

Hinata jatuh berlutut di depan salah satu makam. Hinata memeluk nisannya. Tertulis di situ _'Beloved wife, aunt and mom'_.

"Ibu, aku rindu," kata Hinata sambil terisak.

Hinata masih memeluk nisan ibunya sambil menangis seperti anak kecil yang menangis di pelukan ibunya. Sedangkan seseorang remaja laki-laki berdiri dan mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Sasuke menyeka air matanya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah di mana Hinata berada. Dia bingung harus bagaimana dia menghibur gadis itu.

Sasuke duduk di belakang Hinata—bukan jongkok. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk pundak gadis yang sedang menangis di atas nisan. Gadis itu pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke.

"Ibu," kata Hinata sambil memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut saat Hinata memeluknya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata. _Perih_, batin Sasuke. Sepertinya, Sasuke juga merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan.

Hinata masih terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke. _Pusing, kepalaku terasa berat_, pikir Hinata. Tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hi-Hinata?" Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata. Dia tahu Hinata pingsan. Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata dalam-dalam. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Hinata.

_Sial! Apa yang kulakukan? Aku seperti disihir_, pikirnya.

*Triiiing triing*

Panggilan masuk.

"Halo?"

"..."

"A-aku di pemakaman bersama gadis itu".

"..."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menggendongnya".

Akhiri panggilan.

*Pip*

Sasuke mem-_paggy-back_ Hinata dan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tadi dilewatinya.

"Pangeran akan menungguku, kan? Pangeran akan selalu jadi pangeranku, kan?" Hinata mengigau lagi. Dan igauan Hinata kali ini membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan dengan ekspresi terkejut terpampang di wajahnya.

"Mimpi itu. Apa mungkin?"

**Xxx Bersambung xxX**

Kei : bagus *muji sendiri*

Ken : jelek ah.

Kei : hyaaa~, kok gitu sih? *gigitin kaos kaki*

Ken : emang jadi tambah aneh tau.

Kei : tapi menurutku bagus. Saya suka mah.

Ken : *bekap Kei* gimana readers? Udah keliatan yang suka Hinata siapa? Ya belumlah. Hehe, minta reviewnya sajalah.

Kei : dipap mama diubklip! [di-_fav_ sama di-_subcribe_!]

Ken : oya, kalau author publish fic itu kan gak tentu. Mungkin mulai Agustus akan dijadwal x3

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jawaban review :**

**Miyabi Kise** : oh, nanti saya lihat xD pada ketawa di chap 2 ya? Aku bingung, kalian ngetawain apa?

**Anon A&B** : OwO itu ada hak ciptanya(?)

**Swan** : di chap 3 udah mulai banyak SasuHina-nya :D

**Park Hye Lin** dan **Kaka** : o-oke ^^

**Anna Just Reader** : Hi-Hiashi lucu? OwO (inner : kok tambah gaje aja ya? #geplaked)

**Sora no Aoi** : Sasuke gak ngelupain Hinata kok tapi kelupaan (?) #abaikan

xXx

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Segi Banyak © Yoshida Kei

**Genre : **

Romance / friendship

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

AU, Hinata remaja rada OOC tapi hanya sedikit berani saja kok ;) #plak di _chapter_ ini, Sasuke **agak** lebih terbuka.

**A/N : **

Yang suka Hinata siapa ya? Hihihi. *peluk boneka Hinata*. *ngambil boneka Sasuke*. Ih, Sasuke-_kun_ jahat gak inget Hinata. Padahal udah keliahatan Sasuke-_kun_ ngimpiin Hinata terus. [Roh Sasuke : nah, kan _author_ yang bikin cerita]. Oh, iya ya. #duakk, ah, cekibrot deh. _Hope you like it!_

xXx

Neji, Sai, Naruto, dan Sasori datang untuk menjenguk Sasuke dan Hinata sepulang sekolah.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku membelikan komik untuk dibaca. Jadi gak bakal bosen," kata Sai dengan manisnya dan menaruh komik yang dibawanya di meja dekat ranjang Hinata.

"_Arigatou_, Sai-_chan_. Tapi kalau sebut nama Hinata, kata '_chan'_-nya dihilangin ya," kata Hinata seraya tersenyum kepada Sai.

"Kalau aku membawakan buku tentang _kendo_. Maunya sih bawa pedang _katana_ tapi sepertinya gak cocok buat jenguk orang sakit. Hehe," kata Neji sambil memberi buku kepada Hinata.

"_Arigatou_, _Nii-san_," kata Hinata sambil menerima pemberian Neji.

"Bukannya buku itu juga gak cocok ya?" tanya Sai.

"Diam kau Sai," kata Neji.

"Aku membawakan bunga. Tak tau suka bunga apa, jadi aku bawakan lavender saja. Cocok dengan Hinata," Naruto meletakkan karangan bunga di meja di mana Sai menaruh komiknya.

"_Arigatou_," kata Hinata.

"Ini, kubawakan buah untukmu," kata Sasori dan menaruh barang yang dibawanya di meja.

"Hei, jangan dimakan, Hinata. Jangan-jangan udah dikasih racun," kata Neji.

"Kau kira aku ini ibu tiri _Snow White_?" kata Sasori.

"Ehehem, yang sakit bukan cuma dia," kata Sasuke yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Kau kan sudah mau sembuh," kata Neji yang sontak membuat kedutan di dahi Sasuke.

"Iya. Lihat saja bintik merahmu tak sebanyak Hinata-_chan_," kata Sai.

"Jangan panggil _chan_," protes Hinata.

"Setidaknya aku masih dirawat," kata Sasuke.

"Hehe, mereka bercanda kok, Sas," kata Naruto. "Ini dia. _Tomato-milk_. Gimana rasanya ya?" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan beberapa _pack_ susu.

"Hargai pemberian kami. Kita cari susah lho," kata Sasori.

"Iya! Minta satu dong. Aku penasaran rasanya," kata Naruto.

"Kalian tidak iklas ya? Ngasih tapi juga minta," kata Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang. Bakal banyak _fans_ yang ke sini," kata Neji.

"Tapi pamanmu sudah memberi penjaga di depan kamar," kata Sai.

"Hei, kau tak ingat? Anak kelas satu itu ganas-ganas, aku khawatir penjaganya kewalahan," kata Neji.

"Neji benar. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pamanmu menugaskan penjaga?" tanya Sasori.

"Biar gak ada yang mencoba keluar rumah sakit," kata Neji.

"Hatchim," Hinata bersin.

"Mangkanya jangan _jogging_ dulu. Sisa musim dingin masih ada," kata Neji dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata _jogging_.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera pergi," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk murid yang berseragam sama dengan mereka.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Hinata-_chan_," kata Sai.

"Hyaaa, sudah kubilang jangan panggil Hinata-_chan_," kata Hinata.

Sekarang, tinggal Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hening.

Hinata bangun dan melihat keluar jendela. Dilihatnya Sasori sedang menggoda seorang suster.

"Benar kata _nii-san_. Semoga _playboy_ seperti dia ditabrak kereta," gerutu Hinata.

**Clekk**

"_Konnichiwa_," salam seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata dan Sasuke. "Di luar dipenuhi anak SMA. _Aniki_ bawakan masakan _kaa-san_ _extra_ tomat untuk Sasuke dan gitar untuk Hinata," kata Itachi.

"_Arigatou_. Itachi-_nii_ baik tapi kan," Hinata menunjuk selang di tangannya.

"Hehe, coba saja. Mungkin saja bisa," kata Itachi.

"Iya, nanti Hinata co~ hatchim~ ba," kata Hinata.

"Putri Hinata flu?" tanya Itachi.

"Eh? Hehe, sepertinya begitu," kata Hinata.

Itachi menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Itachi melepaskan syal biru raven-nya dan memakaikan ke leher Hinata.

"Biar lehermu hangat. Hihi," kata Itachi.

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Hinata.

"Hidung merahmu lucu," kata Itachi.

"Hyaaa, apa kata _nii-san_?"

"Lucu," kata Itachi dengan muka imutnya.

"Grrr," Hinata mulai geram.

"Hinata-_hime_ jangan berubah jadi _hulk_ ya?" kata Itachi.

"Awas saja kalau Hinata sudah sembuh. Akan kutendang _Baka-aniki_," kata Hinata.

"Gyaaaaa, _Hime-chan_ sudah jadi raksaksa," kata Itachi dengan ekspresi takutnya.

"Jangan panggil dengan nama itu," kata Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hihi," Itachi hanya cekikikan melihat Hinata dengan muka lucunya itu. "Hei, Sas, kau diam saja? Kau tak ingat Hinata, gadis cilikmu?" tanya Itachi. Sontak wajah Hinata semerah tomat.

"Gadis cilik?" kata Sasuke memastikan.

"Iya. Gadis kecil yang selalu menangis itu lho," tambah Itachi. _Ayo, ingat aku, kan?_ batin Hinata.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke.

Hening.

**JLEBB!**

_Rasanya seperti ditusuk_, pikir Hinata.

"Aku tak mengingatnya," kata Sasuke dingin tapi wajahnya...

Wajahnya seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

Masih hening.

"Ehem, kita bernyanyi saja yuk?" kata Itachi. "Aku yang bermain gitar," sambungnya.

"Suaraku sengau," kata Hinata dengan suara sengau karena menahan tangis.

"Tidak apa. Suaranya tambah lebih seksi," canda Itachi.

"BT ih," kata Hinata dengan muka masam.

"Ayo, nyanyi lagu apa? Hei, Sas, kau juga ikut nyanyi," kata Itachi.

Itachi mengambil gitar yang dia hadiahkan pada Hinata, mengambil kursi dan meletakkan kursi itu diantara ranjang Sasuke dan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di ranjang masing-masing dan saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"Jadi, kita nyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Terserah _nii-san_," kata Hinata.

"Kalian hafal lagu _'Back to December'_ milik Taylor Swift?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku sih hafal," kata Hinata.

"Aku hanya hafal bagian _chorus_," kata Sasuke.

"Yang penting kamu ikut nyanyi," kata Itachi. "Oke. Intro dulu ya," sambungnya.

Itachi pun memulai memainkan beberapa _chord_-nya untuk intro lagunya. Dan Hinata mulai menyanyikan lagu itu.

"_I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while_," Hinata menyanyikan lirik awal.

_Aku memang senang saat kau melihatku. Sampai kau lupa bahwa ada anjing kecil mengejarmu. Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Dan bagaimana keluargamu sekarang? Aku belum melihat ibumu_, batin Hinata.

"_You've been good, busier than ever. We small talk, work and the weather. Your guard is up and I know why_," sambung lagu Hinata.

"_Because the last time you saw me still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses and I left them there to die_," Itachi ikut bernyanyi di lirik ini.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying, 'I'm sorry for that night'. And I go back to December all the time_," Hinata dan Sasuke mulai bernyanyi bersama.

_Inilah Hinata sekarang. Karena takdirku ke New York, aku hanya bisa duduk di depanmu dan menyanyikan lagu ini_," pikir Hinata.

"_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time_," Sasuke mengamati Hinata sedari tadi.

_Jika aku bisa, aku tidak akan ke New York. Aku tidak akan ke sana jika kau lupa aku saat kembali. Aku ingin kembali di mana saat aku akan ke New York_, batin Hinata. Hinata merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Lagu berhenti untuk memberi ruang suara nyaring gitar untuk menyanyi.

"_These days I haven't been sleeping. Staying up, playing back myself leaving. When your birthday passed and I didn't call_," Hinata mulai bernyanyi sendiri kembali.

"_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times. I watched you laughing from the passenger side. Realized that I loved you in the fall_," Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Air muka sedih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

_Kukira kau akan datang saat aku duduk di bangku penumpang. Saat aku akan terbang ke New York. Kukira musim semi kali ini akan lebih indah karena ada kau di sini_, pikir Hinata. Air mata sudah memenuhi kantong matanya hanya tinggal menunggu jatuh.

"_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love and all I gave you was 'goodbye'_," air mata yang hinggap di mata Hinata akhirnya jatuh juga.

_Aku pernah mendapat mimpi tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu. Tapi yang kudapat lebih kelam dari mimpi terburuk. Andai aku bisa memutar waktu, aku tidak akan mengatakan_ _selamat tinggal_.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying, 'I'm sorry for that night'. And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind . I go back to December all the time," _Hinata dan Sasuke bernyanyi bersama kembali. Hinata menyeka air matanya.

_Bagaimana aku mengubah pikiranku diusia enam tahun? Meyakinkan ayah untuk tidak pindah_, pikir Hinata.

Hinata diam sejenak untuk membiarkan Itachi memainkan beberapa _chord_ sebelum Hinata bernyanyi kembali.

"_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile. So good to me, so right. And how you held me in your arms that September night.__The first time you ever saw me cry_," Hinata tersenyum sejenak dan tak terasa air mata Hinata jatuh kembali. Gitar dimainkan agak keras pada setiap penekanan kata di lirik ini.

_Aku suka senyum itu. Tapi kenapa kau sekarang dingin kepadaku? Aku ingat saat kau memelukku karena kau tak bisa melihatku menangis. Menangis karena diejek. Dan aku ingat kau menghajar anak itu. Tapi, bagaimana sekarang? Miris._

"_Maybe this is wishful thinking. Probably mindless dreaming. But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_," suara gitar yang keras menjadi lembut pada kalimat terakhir.

_Ya, aku ingin berjanji. Tapi apa itu masih berlaku?_

"_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't. So if the chain is on your door I understand_" suara gitar berhenti untuk memberi kesan hidup pada lirik ini.

"_This is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying, 'I'm sorry for that night'. And I go back to December. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine"._

"_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right"._

"_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind"._

"_I go back to December all the time"._

Itachi memainkan beberapa chord sebelum lirik terakhir.

"_All the time"._

Tak berapa lama kemudian lantunan lagu dan gitar berakhir.

Hening.

Masih hening.

"Aku ada janji," kata Itachi yang meletakkan gitarnya dan langsung pergi tanpa melihat siapa pun. Hanya tertunduk.

"_Nii-san_," panggil Hinata.

**BLAM**

Tidak tau sengaja atau entah apa. Pintu seperti dibanting keras oleh Itachi.

"Ada yang tidak beres," kata Sasuke.

Hinata mengambil gitarnya. Dia melihat badan gitar itu basah. _Nii-san menangis_, pikir Hinata.

"Kau benar," kata Hinata.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak bisa lewat depan. Jendela!" kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata melepaskan selang yang menempel di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Hinata mengambil topi untuk penyamarannya. Dan tanpa diduga siapa pun, dia naik jendela.

"Hei, kau gila? Ini lantai dua," kata Sasuke.

Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya dan menimpa orang di bawahnya.

"_Gomen_," dengan secepat kilat Hinata berlari menjauh. Tapi, syal yang diberikan Itachi jatuh di tempatnya jatuh.

"Sialan, semua cewek takluk kepadaku. Tapi ada cewek yang menginjakku. Siapa itu tadi?" umpat orang yang diinjak Hinata.

_Huwaaa, semoga yang kuinjak tadi bukan orang sakit_, harap Hinata. _Mana syal dari Itachi-_nii_ jatuh lagi. Untung aku ambil topi buat penyamaran_, imbuh Hinata.

Setelah mencari kemana-mana akhirnya Hinata menemukan sosok Itachi sedang duduk di bangku sekitar rumah sakit yang dekat dengan tempatnya dia jatuh.

"Itachi-_nii_?" panggil Hinata dan mendekati orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Ah, Hinata," dengan cepat Itachi menyeka air matanya dan berdiri menghadap Hinata. "Ternyata dia membatalkan perjanjiannya," sambungnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Bohong," vonis Hinata.

"Aku tidak berbohong," sangkal Itachi.

"Lalu kenapa _nii-san_ menangis?"

"Tadi kelilipan. Jadi agak berair," kata Itachi.

"Aku tau _nii-san_ bohong. Saat bernyanyi tadi, _nii-san_ selalu menghadap bawah. Mana mungkin kelilipan. Dan di badan gitar ada sisa air mata," kata Hinata yang memojokkan Itachi.

**GREPP**

Itachi menarik lengan Hinata. Itachi membawa Hinata ke pelukannya.

"Tolong, Hinata. Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar," kata Itachi.

Hinata membalas pelukan Itachi, "Jika itu bisa membuat nii-san tenang".

"Kau suka Sasuke ya?" tanya Itachi yang masih memeluk Hinata.

"Iya," jawab Hinata.

"Meski dia tak mengingatnya?"

"Ya".

"Jika ada yang menyukaimu, kau masih mengharapkan Sasuke?"

"Iya. Aku senang berharap. Apa lagi mengharapkan Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata.

"Jadi, tak ada kesempatan untukku?" tanya Itachi.

"Kesempatan?"

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, "kau tak ingat ya? Kau tak ingat aku menyukaimu? Kau hanya mengingat Sasuke?"

"_Nii-san_. Aku kira saat _nii-san_ berkata begitu saat masih kecil itu bercanda," kata Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Tapi bukannya kau merasakan sendiri. Menyukai Sasuke dari kecil?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau beda dengan Sasuke, _Nii-san_. _Nii-san_ adalah _nii-san_. _Nii-san_ bagi Sasuke dan _nii-san_ bagi Hinata," kata Hinata.

"Begitukah?"

"_Gomen, Nii-san_," kata Hinata tertunduk.

"Tidak apa, Hinata. Aku berjanji akan membuat Sasuke mengingatmu lagi," kata Itachi. "Sekarang, masuklah. Hari sudah mulai sore. Nanti kau flu dan bintik merahmu bertambah," sambungnya.

"Iya".

"Kenapa kau tak memakai syalnya?" tanya Itachi. _Mampus_, batin Hinata.

"A-aku taruh kamar. Aku kembali dulu, _Nii-san_," kata Hinata sambil berlari ke dalam rumah sakit.

_Aku ini bodoh. Meski aku disukai ataupun dicintai orang lain aku akan tetap memilih Sasuke. Meski Sasuke tak mengingatku sama sekali. Meski peluang itu kecil_, pikir Hinata.

"Tapi aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Itachi-nii. Dia mau membantu aku. Aku juga harus berjuang," kata Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Nona? Nona harusnya kan di dalam. Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya salah satu penjaga kamar Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Aku capek, aku mau istirahat," kata Hinata sambil masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan mengunci pintu karena penjaga berniat untuk masuk.

"Nona, tapi infusnya harus dipasang," kata penjaga lainnya.

"Kami akan panggilkan dokter," kata penjaga pertama.

"Tidak usah, aku hanya butuh istirahat haaatchim," teriak Hinata.

"Sepertinya nona flu," kata penjaga kedua.

"Gyaaa, diam. Tunggu aku sembuh dan aku akan infus hidung kalian masing-masing," teriak Hinata.

Hinata naik ke ranjangnya dan menarik selimutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Yang kau lakukan di luar tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu. Menenangkan _nii-san_. Mungkin," kata Hinata.

"Oh ya, kau tadi menginjak Sasori saat keluar melalui jendela," kata Sasuke.

_Untung yang kuinjak tadi bukan orang sakit melainkan playboy. Doaku terkabul_, batin Hinata.

"Apa kalian, maksudku kau dan _nii-san_ pasangan kekasih?" tanya Sasuke.

Hening.

"Uchiha-_san_, apakah kau lupa aku?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang duduk dan melihat Sasuke..

"Aku. Aku tidak ingat," kata Sasuke dengan wajah menyerahnya.

"Apa kau benar lupa semua tentangku? Siapa aku di masa lalumu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau akan ingat setelah melihat ini," Hinata meraba lehernya. "Ah, kalungnya. Hilang," sambungnya.

"Kalung?"

"Di mana kalung itu? Pasti jatuh. Aah, sudahlah," akhirnya Hinata menyerah dengan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. "Kuharap kau mengingatku sebelum terlambat," sambungnya.

_Aku berusaha. Aku berusaha mengingatmu. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku ingin mengingatnya beri aku _clue, pikir Sasuke.

**Xxx Bersambung xxX**

Ken : gyaaaaa, tambah gaje.

Kei : bagusss :3

Ken : =w=

Kei : unyuuuu~

Ken : mulai deh percakapan gaje.

Kei : perasaan chapie ini paling ribet ya.

Ken : iya. Sampai-sampai aku harus ngenjreng gitar dulu biar kerasa idup =w= tapi sama aja. Gaje.

Kei : hihihi.

Ken : eh, kayaknya sifat kita ketuker deh =w=

Kei : eh?

Ken : biasanya yang sifatnya kekanak-kanakan itu aku. Kalau kamu itu sifatnya _whatever_ sama apapun yang gak penting =w=

Kei : hihihihi, _review_-nya ditunggu x3

Ken : _be the first_.

Kei : _and be the last_.

Ken : _fav_, _subcribe_ and _share_ :3

Kei : hihihi.

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jawaban review :**

**Anna Just Reader** : rumit ya? Nanti dan seterusnya lebih rumit

**MB Kise-chan** : Sasuke inget Hinata pas bulan di langit ada dua #plakplok xD

xXx

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Segi Banyak © Yoshida Kei

**Genre : **

Romance / friendship

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

AU, Hinata remaja rada OOC tapi hanya sedikit berani saja kok ;) #plak di _chapter_ ini, Sasuke **agak** lebih terbuka (lagi).

**A/N : **

Ah, Hinata jadi lebih dingin sama Sasuke semenjak pertemuan Itachi yang terakhir. Terus Hinata masih ngarepin Sasuke gak sih? Ah, gak usah bacot. Hope you like it! Oya, di sini settingnya Hinata dan Sasuke udah gak diinfus lagi :D

xXx

"Hinata, kami menjenguk," kata Ino saat masuk ke dalam ruang inap Hinata saat Hinata membaca komik di hari keduanya di rumah sakit. Saat ini, Sasuke sedang tidur. Atau, mungkin hanya pura-pura.

"Ino, Sakura, apa kabar?" tanya Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Ih, dasar! Harusnya kami yang bertanya begitu. Oya, kami bawakan coklat dan kue," kata Ino yang menaruh coklat dan kuenya di atas meja.

"Sekolah gempar karena kau masuk rumah sakit," kata Sakura yang mengambil kursi dan duduk.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terkenal ya?" kata Hinata dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kyaaa, Hinata, apa kepalamu tidak terbentur?" kata Ino sambil mengetuk kepala Hinata. Sontak ada kedutan bertengger di dahi Hinata.

"Hihihi, kalian berdua lucu," kata Sakura yang membuat pipi Hinata menggembung.

"Habis, Hinata gak biasanya narsis," kata Ino yang duduk di ranjang Hinata.

"Benar. Aku gak nyangka Hinata yang jago karate ini bisa sakit gara-gara udang. Harusnya alergimu itu kamu karate aja," kata Sakura.

"Bukan salahku jika aku alergi udang," kata Hinata.

"Lagi pula, baru kali ini ada orang Jepang alergi udang. Oya, ada tugas kemarin dan hari ini. Aku udah nyatetin buat Hinata," kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya.

"Ah, _arigatou_, Ino," kata Hinata.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, banyak yang minta nomermu dan alamat _e-mail_-mu lho, Hinata," kata Sakura.

"Aku juga dimintai nomermu oleh anak lainnya. Malah kebanyakan senior," kata Ino.

"Jangan dikasih lho," kata Hinata.

"Aku bilang kalau nomermu selalu ganti," kata Ino.

"Aku sih bilangnya aku gak tau nomermu," kata Sakura.

"Kalian pandai bohong ya?" kata Hinata yang sontak membuat Sakura dan Ino ingin menjitak kepala Hinata.

"Ino-_chan_, kalau ada yang tanya nomer Kelinci, kita kasih aja," kata Sakura.

"Eh, jangan!" kata Hinata sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang mengisyaratkan untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu.

"Katanya kau kabur dari ruang tahanan dua kali ya?" kata Ino dengan memberi tekanan pada kata 'ruang tahanan'.

"Yang pertama itu keluar dari rumah sakit. Yang kedua cuma keluar dari kamar hanya saja aku keluar lewat jendela," jelas Hinata.

"_What? Are you kidding me_?" kata Ino dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Ini kan lantai dua. Terus bagaimana dengan infusmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau infus sih aku copot," kata Hinata santai.

"Eh? Kau sudah tidak waras atau apa?" tanya Ino.

"Kalau yang pertama aku gak sadar sedangkan yang kedua aku nekat," jawab Hinata yang masih santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau lewat jendela?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Karena di depan ada penjaga ya aku lewat jendela saja," kata Hinata. "Oh ya, kalian tahu kan kalau Sasori-_senpai_ itu _playboy_?"

"Itu sih udah jadi berita umum," kata Ino.

"Nah, pas aku keluar lewat jendela, aku gak sengaja injak dia. Penghormatan bagiku bisa menginjak seorang _playboy_," kata Hinata.

"Wah, keren. Aku juga ingin menginjak _playboy_," kata Sakura dengan api membara di matanya.

"Gyaaa, keinginan kita sama," kata Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Kalian ini sama saja," kata Ino sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Salahnya, kan mereka sendiri yang menginjak harga diri cewek. Sekali-kali dong kita yang injek mereka. Untung aja yang aku injek itu tubuhnya. Kalau harga dirinya? Mending, kan?" kata Hinata.

"Terserah deh," kata Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi pemberian dari Itachi-_nii_ jatuh," kata Hinata dengan muka lesu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sakura dan Ino bebarengang.

"Teman kecil yang aku anggap kakak," kata Hinata.

"Kakak atau kakak?" tanya Sakura menggoda.

"Ih, dibilang kakak juga," kata Hinata. "Tapi aku merasa bersalah sama dia," sambung Hinata.

"_Something wrong happened_?" tanya Ino.

"Iya," jawab Hinata lesu.

"_So, what had happened_?" tanya Sakura.

"Begini," kata Hinata memulai ceritanya dan mengecilkan suaranya. "Dulu waktu masih kecil, saat aku mau ke New York, Itachi-_nii_ bilang suka ke aku. Aku balas senyuman. Tapi kemarin dia nagih jawaban," sambungnya.

"Itu namanya cimon, cinta monyet," kata Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ceritanya bisik-bisik sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Soalnya, ada adiknya," kata Hinata sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Itachi yang kau ceritakan itu kakaknya Sasuke-_senpai_?" tanya Ino agak keras.

"Sssttt.. Jangan keras-keras," kata Hinata.

"Wah, kenapa kau tolak?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Kenapa kau tolak? Sasuke-_senpai_ aja cakep apalagi kakaknya," kata Ino.

"Ini bukan tentang ketampanan, Ino," kata Hinata. "Kau tak ingat tujuanku ke Jepang apa?"

"_Finding someone special_," jawab Ino.

"Eh? Apa dia yang bikin kamu tidak memilih lima cowok ganteng di sekolah? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" tanya Sakura.

"A-aku jawab kapan-kapan ya?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Janji ya?" Sakura tampak serius.

"Ee, iya deh," kata Hinata.

"Tapi apa kau udah bertemu? Dia juga anak sekolah kita kan?" tanya Ino.

"Apa? Anak sekolah kita? Uwaaa, siapa ya?" kata Sakura.

"Ah, kalian berlebihan," kata Hinata dengan muka merahnya.

"Ih, mukamu masih ada bintik merah, kalo _blushing_ udah ngalahin kepiting rebus," kata Sakura.

"Pertanyaanku belum dijawab," kata Ino yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya.

"A-aku, aku udah bertemu. Tapi," Hinata menghela nafas.

"Tapi apa?" kata Sakura dan Ino bebarengan.

"Eh? Aduh, apa ya? Gimana ya? Kapan-kapan aku kasih tahu deh," jawab Hinata.

"Ih, dasar! Awas kalau gak kasih tahu," ancam Sakura.

"I-iya deh," kata Hinata yang agak ketakutan.

"Ah, bosen. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir Hinata deket sama lima cowok cakep ya?" kata Ino.

"Eh? E-enggak juga," kata Hinata.

"Gimana pendapatmu tentang mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau Sasori yang pasti aku benci dia," kata Hinata dengan api membara di matanya.

"Benci bisa jadi cinta lho," kata Ino.

"Ih, gak mungkin. Dia itu _playboy_ kelas akut. Gak bakal suka," kata Hinata.

"Nanti kualat lho," kata Sakura.

"Ih, nyumpahin aku ya?" tanya Hinata dengan penuh selidik.

"Ah, gimana yang lainnya?" tanya Ino.

"Sai itu agak nyebelin," kata Hinata.

"Nyebelin gimana?" tanya Ino.

"Manggil nama seenaknya. Ngerangkul orang seenaknya," kata Hinata.

"Naksir kali," kata Sakura.

"Sepertinya sifatnya emang gitu. Kelewat ramah," kata Hinata.

"Trus?"

"Naruto itu hiperaktif, berisik," kata Hinata.

"Kalau itu semua udah tau," kata Ino.

"Kalau Neji gimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Seenaknya seperti Sai, kadang aku gak tau yang dipikirin, _over-protective_," kata Hinata.

"Nah, kalau Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Kalau dia itu," Hinata menghela nafas.

**Tok tok tok**

Suara ketukan pintu.

**Clekk**

"Hinata-_sama_, ada kiriman bunga," kata seorang suster yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menaruh karangan bunga yang dibawanya di meja.

"Waw. Karangan bunga. Dari siapa?" Sakura antusias mencari kertas yang mungkin terselip di bunga mawar yang diantar suster.

"Ah, ada!" pekik Ino.

"_I miss you. Your secret admirer. Always_," Sakura yang membaca surat itu hanya cengo.

"Mencurigakan," kata Ino yang juga cengo.

"Abaikan saja. Paling juga iseng," kata Hinata.

"Iseng?" Sakura yang masih cengo tidak percaya omongan Hinata.

"Wah, hari mulai gelap. Aku harus pulang," kata Ino.

"Kalau Ino pulang, aku juga pulang," kata Sakura.

"Kami pulang, Hinata," kata Ino yang langsung melengos keluar.

"Dasar anak dua itu," rutuk Hinata.

"Apa?" Sasuke bicara tanpa melihat Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata kebingungan.

"Pendapatmu tentangku," sambung Sasuke.

_Dia menguping_, batin Hinata.

"Apa dasarmu menanyakan itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku tak punya alasan untuk itu," kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk menjawab," kata Hinata.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau. Kau bisa tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri," jawab Hinata sambil menahan suara bergetarnya yang disebabkan menahan air mata yang keluar.

"Aku hanya ingin tau," kata Sasuke.

_Hinata membenci Sasuke yang melupakan Hinata kecil_, pikir Hinata. Dia menghapus air matanya yang terlanjur jatuh.

**Clekk**

Pintu terbuka.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke seraya bangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar _handle_ pintu terbuka.

"Mau jalan-jalan," jawab Hinata yang belum beranjak dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah," jawab Hinata. Hinata pun keluar dan diikuti Sasuke.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sekitar rumah sakit," kata Hinata kepada penjaga di depan kamarnya.

"Ta-tapi," penjaga pertama mencoba mencegah.

"Aku gak akan kabur," kata Hinata sambil berlalu.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku pergi kemana aku pergi," jawab Hinata.

Hinata berjalan menuju atap gedung rumah sakit.

Saat itu, langit sudah gelap. Terlihat bulan sabit menerangi bumi. Bintang-bintang memancarkan sinarnya. Dan lampu kota terlihat indah dari atas gedung.

Hinata duduk di tempat yang bisa dijadikan kursi alternatif. Dan Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dulu," Hinata mulai untuk berbicara dan Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata dari samping. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku dan temanku sering melihat bintang dan bulan dari atas atap rumah. Tapi sekarang aku melihat bintang dan bulan dengan penuh harap. Berharap dia kembali," air mata mengalir di pipi Hinata.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sangat. Aku sangat menyukainya. Bahkan aku cinta dia. _He's my first love_," kata Hinata dengan air mata yang mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke mulai bergerak. Mendekati Hinata dan menariknya ke pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis. Maka dari itu aku peluk. Dia pasti mencarimu juga. Dia tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan gadis sepertimu," kata Sasuke yang masih memeluk Hinata.

"Tidak. Saat aku bertemu denganya, dia bahkan tak menyapaku," kata Hinata yang semakin terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia bodoh. Tidak bisa melihat gadis manis sepertimu," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tau dia menyukaiku," Hinata yang semakin terisak membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

_Lupakan dia dan cintailah aku_, batin Sasuke.

"M-maaf," kata Hinata seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya dan menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Lihat mataku," kata Sasuke seraya mengambil pipi Hinata sehingga mata mereka bertemu. "Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kau tak bisa menjawab?" tanya Sasuke dengan posisi wajah sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan akhirnya bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Hinata. Sasuke menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala Hinata guna memperdalam ciumannya.

Hinata hanya diam di tengah menangisnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau tidak membenciku," kata Sasuke.

Hinata berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Dan berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Iya, kan? Kau tak membenciku," kata Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Hinata berhenti berjalan, "gomen, Hinata benci karena Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal," kata Hinata tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Bohong!" pekik Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri. "Sekarang, kau pasti sedang menangis entah karena apa. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Apa yang salah?"

"Kau. Kau yang salah. Dan tanyakan itu pada dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke," kata Hinata dengan suara dingin.

Air mata Hinata mengalir bersamaan dengan cairan kental dari hidungnya.

Hinata mengusap hidungnya karena cairan yang mengalir membuat hidungnya geli, "darah," gumamnya.

**Brakk**

Hinata jatuh.

"Hinata," Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang jatuh terduduk. "Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke.

_Pusing_, batin Hinata.

**Bruk**

Hinata pingsan di pangkuan Sasuke.

Tanpa babibu, Sasuke membawanya ke kamar dan memanggil dokter.

"Hinata-_sama_ hanya kecapekan," kata dokter yang memeriksa Hinata setelah memeriksanya. Dokter itu pun pergi.

**Clekk**

Pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Hinata," seseorang berambut coklat masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

Melihat orang yang dipanggilnya tidur, Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan berjalan mendekat.

**Bukk**

Sebuah hantaman mendarat di perut Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegangi perut bekas hantaman Neji.

"Terkadang cinta bisa membuat persahabatan hancur," kata Neji yang sekarang sudah membelakangi Sasuke. "Kau boleh mendekatinya tapi jika kau menyakitinya, jangan salahkan aku jika aku nekat," sambungnya sambil berjalan ke arah Hinata yang kemudian mencium kening Hinata. Setelah itu, Neji berjalan ke arah pintu.

**Blam**

Pintu dibanting keras oleh Neji.

"Gyaaaa, serangga," pekik Hinata yang bangun dengan duduk secara tiba-tiba. "Huh, mimpi," sambungnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjangnya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Sasuke pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

**Clek**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan muncul tangan yang membawa mawar merah.

"Hai, Hinata-_hime_," suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang membawa mawar itu. "Tada," seorang pemuda berambut merah dan membawa mawar merah di tangannya.

"Gaara?" Hinata kaget akan seseorang yang berada di depannya. "Kyaaaaa, Gaara," Hinata meloncat dari ranjangnya dan memeluk pemuda yang dipanggilnya Gaara. Mereka berpelukan dan berputar-putar.

"Haha, kau tidak tampak seperti orang sakit," kata Gaara setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau jahat. Kau tak bilang dari awal kalau kau itu Gaara yang jahatin aku," kata Hinata.

"Aku takut kau masih marah. Jadi aku titip surat kepada teman kelasmu saat aku terbang ke Indonesia," kata Gaara.

"Dan sekarang kau berani menjengukku karena aku membalas suratmu lewat _e-mail_?" tanya Hinata yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Tidak hanya itu. Ayahku ada proyek di Tokyo. Jadi, aku tinggal dan sekolah di sini. Dan sekolah itu juga sekolahmu," kata Gaara yang mengambil tempat duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Hinata.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali. Ada banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan. Aku bisa ceritakan di sekolah," kata Hinata.

"Kau jarang buka _e-mail_ ya?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku lagi galau. Jadi _mood_ buka _e-mail_ gak ada," jelas Hinata.

"Apa itu?"

"Ya, biasa. Kau tau, kan?" kata Hinata dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan.

"Cinta segi banyak lagi?" tanya Gaara.

"Sepertinya ini lebih komplikasi," kata Hinata.

"Salahnya sendiri wajah manis gak bagi-bagi," kata Gaara.

"Bete, ih," Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau lebih manis daripada waktu kecil," kata Gaara. "Gak heran kalau kamu selalu kena cinta dengan segi yang tak dapat dihitung," sambungnya.

"Haha, Gaara jangan suka sama Hinata lho," kata Hinata.

"Sepertinya gak bisa deh. Aku udah suka sama Hinata mulai saat masih di New York," kata Gaara.

"Tapi Gaara dulu kan jahat," kata Hinata.

"Itu kan aku masih kecil. Aku gak tahu apa-apa," kata Gaara.

"Tetep aja nyebelin".

"Iya, iya. Besok aku tebus deh. Tapi aku sekarang harus pulang," kata Gaara.

"Tuh, kan. Jenguk cuma bentar," kata Hinata ngambek.

"Maaf, besok aku ke sini lagi," kata Gaara. "Ini, bunga untukmu," sambungnya sambil menyodorkan mawar putih pada Hinata.

"Aku besok sudah mulai sekolah. Nyebelin, kan? Datang pas udah mau pulang," kata Hinata yang melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ih, jangan marah dong. Nanti manisnya pudar lho," Gaara mengacak rambut Hinata. "_See ya_!" Gaara meninggalkan Hinata.

"_See ya_!" balas Hinata.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar jam diding yang berdetik.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke yang berbaring membelakangi ranjang Hinata.

"Sabaku _no_ Gaara," jawab Hinata.

"Bukan. Maksudku, dia siapamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Temanku waktu aku masih di taman kanak-kanak," jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kalian dekat?"

"Dia adalah tempatku mengadu. Mungkin semua rahasiaku diketahuinya. Dia _figure_ kakak sebenarnya bagiku. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," jelas Hinata.

"Dia orangnya," gumam Sasuke yang sangat lirih.

Hening.

Di tengah keheningan, Hinata berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka. Dia menatap langit yang bertabur bintang. Hinata mulai menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan lirih.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are_," Hinata menyanyikannya pelan.

Terbesit potongan memori masa lalu.

_'Hinata-_chan_, kau di sana?' sesosok anak laki-laki berambut raven memanggil seseorang gadis cilik yang berada di kamar di lantai dua rumahnya._

_Gadis yang dipanggilnya pun melihat ke luar jendela kamarnya._

_'Sasuke-_kun_,' terlihat gadis cilik itu sedang menangis karena mata sembabnya._

_'Keluarlah. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan,' kata anak laki-laki itu._

_Tak lama kemudian, gadis yang dipanggilnya berlari kecil ke arahnya._

_'Ayo! Aku tunjukkan sesuatu,' anak laki-laki itu menarik lengan gadis cilik itu dengan lembut._

_Mereka berjalan menuju ke bukit dekat rumah gadis itu._

_'Lihatlah ke atas,' kata anak laki-laki itu setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya._

_'Wah, indah,' kata gadis cilik itu._

_Gadis itu dan anak laki-laki itu duduk di atas rumput hijau di bawah bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Di bukit itu, bintang terlihat jelas karena tak ada lampu di situ._

'_Kata mama, orang yang sudah meninggal akan menjadi bintang di langit. Mama Hinata-_chan_ pasti juga jadi bintang. Melihat Hinata-_chan_ di malam hari,' kata anak laki-laki itu._

'_Tapi, Hinata ingin bicara sama ibu. Hinata gak pernah bicara sama ibu,' rengek gadis cilik._

'_Bisa kok bicara sama mama Hinata-_chan_. Tapi besok ya? Sekarang ketemu dulu sama mama Hinata-_chan_,' anak laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada gadis cilik di sebelahnya._

'_Bintangnya banyak. Hinata gak tau, ibu Hinata yang mana,' kata gadis cilik yang menundukkan wajahnya._

'_Mama Hinata-_chan_ pasti menjadi bintang yang paling terang di langit,' kata anak laki-laki itu. 'Itu dia,' anak laki-laki itu menunjuk bintang yang paling terang._

_Gadis cilik itu tersenyum memandang bintang yang ditunjukkan anak laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya._

'_Halo, Mama Hinata. Aku Sasuke, temannya Hinata-_chan_. Kalau di TK Hinata-_chan_ nangis. Aku jadi ikut sedih. Entah kenapa kalau Hinata-_chan_ menangis aku ingin memeluknya,' anak laki-laki itu bicara dengan bintang seolah bintang itu adalah seorang manusia yang bisa mendengar._

_Mendengarnya, gadis kecil itu tersenyum malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya._

'_Hinata-_chan_ bisa bicara sekarang juga kok,' anak laki-laki itu tersenyum manis kepada gadis cilik di sampingnya._

'_Bertemu saja membuat hati Hinata lega kok," kata gadis kecil yang tersenyum layaknya malaikat cilik. 'Ah, ada bintang jatuh!' pekik gadis cilik._

'_Wah, hujan meteor!' anak laki-laki itu tertegun akan pemandangan di depannya. 'Ayo, bikin permintaan,' sambungnya._

_Gadis cilik dan anak laki-laki di sampingnya menutup mata dan hati mereka mulai memanjatkan doa._

Aku ingin dia selalu menemaniku.

Aku ingin dia selalu tersenyum.

'Amien'_._

'Amien'_._

'_Apa yang Hinata-_chan_ harapkan?' tanya si anak laki-laki._

'_Hinata berharap tidak akan pernah sendirian,' jawab si gadis cilik._

'_Kalau begitu, boleh tidak kalau aku yang menemani Hinata?' tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi._

_Gadis cilik mengangguk pelan. _

'_Mamanya Hinata, boleh tidak aku mencium Hinata-chan?' sontak gadis cilik di sampingnya menoleh dengan semburat merah di pipinya._

_Anak laki-laki itu mendekat dan..._

_Chuu~_

_Ciuman kecil mendarat di bibir gadis kecil. Dan adegan selanjutnya gadis cilik itu pingsan._

"Hehe," Hinata tertawa kemudian menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

Ya. Hinata menangis dan tertawa. Bukan tertawa sampai menangis tapi tertawa di tengah acara menangisnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau membawaku pulang?" gumamnya.

**BRUKK**

Sasuke jatuh dari ranjangnya.

"AAAKKHHH!" Sasuke menjerit kesakitan.

Hinata berlari ke arah Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat jelas.

"Jelas aku apa-apa," kata Sasuke. Sasuke seperti orang frustasi. Kulitnya dingin tetapi keringat bercucuran dengan derasnya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokter," kata Hinata yang mau beranjak dari tempatnya tetapi tertahan karena tangan Sasuke menahan lengan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sasuke. Didetik berikutnya Sasuke pingsan.

Dengan segera Hinata menyuruh penjaga di depan pintu untuk memanggil dokter. Karena Hinata tahu bahwa Itachi ada di sekitar rumah sakit, maka Hinata pergi untuk mencari Itachi. Dan saat Hinata dan Itachi kembali ke ruang kamar, dokter yang memeriksa Sasuke keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada adikku?" tanya Itachi pada dokter yang keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Tetapi dia baik-baik saja. Tapi besok Sasuke-san diharapkan memeriksa ininya," kata dokter sambil menunjuk kepalanya sendiri—isi kepala, tepatnya.

"Memang ada apa dengan kepalanya?" tanya Hinata dengan raut kekhawatirannya.

"Tadi, Sasuke-san sudah sadar. Dia bilang ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalanya," kata dokter. "Permisi," sambungnya sambil melengos pergi.

Untuk beberapa saat terjadi keheningan di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Jangan khawatir. Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja," kata Itachi.

"Entahlah. Hinata merasa ini menjadi rumit," kata Hinata lemas.

Hinata dan Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hey, Sas. Ada apa dengan kepalamu?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan sepatah kata yang bukan kata.

"Oya, Hinata besok berangkat sekolah dari sini ya?" tanya Itachi pada Hinata.

"Iya. Aku tak sabar menunggu besok," jawab Hinata.

"Aku juga sudah boleh sekolah, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Bukannya kau besok periksa isi kepalamu ya?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Aku tak tahu itu. Tapi aku ingin masuk sekolah," kata Sasuke.

"Ya sudahlah. Besok, pagi-pagi buta, aku bawakan seragammu," kata Itachi.

"Sudah ya, keburu larut. Pulang dulu," kata Itachi. "Hinata-_hime_, jangan murung terus ya! Nanti aku bantu nyelesaiin masalahnya," sambungnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Hinata.

xXx

Ken : tuh kan tambah gaje. #gelundungan

Kei : bagus kok :3

Ken : aku bingung sama ceritanya.

Kei : apa lagi aku #bletak

Ken : apa lagi pembaca =w=

Kei : cukup review

Ken : oya, maaf ya. Sekarang yang reviewer tanpa loggin gak bisa. Aku ubah pengaturannya. Gomen (_ _)

Kei : meski begitu kami masih semangat minta review!

Ken : fave, share, subcribe! Oke?

Kei : para author senior mohon waktunya buat review dong *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Segi Banyak © Yoshida Kei

**Genre : **

Romance / friendship

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

AU, Hinata remaja rada OOC tapi hanya sedikit berani saja kok ;) #plak di _chapter_ ini, Sasuke **agak** lebih terbuka (lagi).

**A/N : **

Gara-gara tugas numpuk dan ulangan menanti, saya selaku author minta maaf tidak update sesuai jadwal. Gomen gomen gomen (_ _)/

Nb : untuk momen saat Hinata memainkan violin, reader bisa copy URL berikut. [.com/watch?v=eAww5A4DlT0&feature=related].

xXx

"_Ohayou_," seseorang membuka pintu ruang inap Hinata dan Sasuke. Seseorang yang mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah elit muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari, Sasori? Di pagi buta pula," tanya Sasuke.

"Ih, apaan sih? Aku gak jenguk kamu kok, Sas," kata Sasori. "Aku mengantarkan seragam sekolah seorang putri," kata Sasori seraya tersenyum kapada Hinata yang duduk diam di ranjangnya. Sasori duduk di pinggir ranjang Hinata.

"Kenapa kau yang datang?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku disuruh ayahmu untuk mengantarkan seragam sekolahmu, Manis," kata Sasori yang mengambil dagu Hinata.

"Lepaskan!" Hinata menangkis tangan Sasori yang bertengger di dagunya.

"Ih, kasar amat. Seorang putri itu gak boleh kasar. Ya, kan, Sas?" kata Sasori yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu dia jika kau tak ingin berurusan dengan Neji," kata Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Memang kenapa? Kau sudah pernah dipukul Neji karena mengganggu Hinata?" tanya Sasori dengan nada mengejek. "Atau kau tak mau Hinata diganggu olehku?" sambung Saori dengan raut wajah '_gotcha'_-nya.

"Aku mandi," kata Hinata yang bangun dari tempatnya dan mengambil seragam dan handuknya. Dia mengambil nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. "Urusan cowok," rutuknya. Hinata pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Jangan ganggu dan permainkan dia," kata Sasuke setelah Hinata berada di dalam kamar mandinya.

"Kau menyukainya ya, Sas?" kata Sasori.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan kata yang tak terdefinisikan.

"Tenang. Aku tak tertarik padanya," kata Sasori. "Dia tak cocok denganku. Dia baik sedangkan aku seorang _playboy_. Meski aku _playboy_, aku tidak mau gadis baik sepertinya menderita. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya," sambung Sasori.

"Kau masih mencari cinta sejatimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau membicarakan si VG?" tanya Sasori balik.

"Kau pikir?"

"Dia bukan cinta sejatiku. Dia cinta gilaku. Cinta monyetku. Cinta pertamaku dan cinta terakhirku, _maybe_. Dan juga cinta pada pandangan pertamaku. Jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya," jelas Sasori.

"Dan kau tak akan jadi _playboy_ lagi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu. Dia adalah tujuanku," kata Sasori.

"Jika kau harus memilih antara cinta dan persahabatan, mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Persahabatan. Sangat susah untuk mencari sahabat dan bagiku sangat mudah mencari pasangan," jawab Sasori. "Tunggu. Tak biasanya kau bertanya tentang percintaan. Kau benar-benar suka Hinata? Dan kau benar dipukul Neji?" sekarang giliran Sasori membrondong pertanyaan pada Sasuke, Sasori pun terlihat sedang memojokkan Sasuke dengan pertanyaannya.

"Mana mungkin," kata Sasuke dengan semburat merah muda tipis di pipinya.

"Ah, percuma juga berdebat denganmu. Aku lagi malas berdebat," kata Sasori.

"_Ohayou_," seorang berambut coklat dengan mata hitam kelamnya masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. "Lho, Sasori? Kau di sini?" tanya Itachi yang melihat Sasori duduk di pinggir ranjang Hinata.

"Aku disuruh membawakan seragam sekolah milik Hinata," kata Sasori.

"Oh, sekarang Hinatanya mana?"

"Sedang mandi," jawab Sasori.

"Oh. Sas, ini seragammu," Itachi melemparkan bungkusan kepada Sasuke.

Tiga orang itu berbincang-bincang layaknya ibu-ibu yang sedang ngerumpi di gerobak penjual sayur keliling. Tak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan baju seragam yang dibawakan Sasori. Dan sekarang giliran Sasuke mandi.

"Eh, Hinata, kau belum makan, kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya," jawab Hinata.

"Aku carikan sarapan untuk kalian," kata Itachi. "Ikut denganku, Bocah," Itachi menarik lengan Sasori.

"Eh?" Sasori hanya pasrah.

Hinata mengemasi barang-barangnya. Saat Hinata mengemasi barangnya, dia baru ingat akan sesuatu. Kalung kenangannya bersama Sasuke kecil. Saat hilang dia tidak begitu terpuruk karena yang ada dipikirannya adalah Itachi, bukan kalung kenangannya.

"Kukira dengan datang ke Tokyo, aku akan lebih senang," gumam Hinata. Lagi-lagi dia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

Kalung itu terbuat dari emas putih. Apa kalian menyebutnya dengan kalung _couple_? Kalung itu berliontinkan separuh hati dengan ukiran nama Sasuke disalah satu sisi. Sedangkan separuh hati lainnya di pegang oleh Sasuke dengan ukuran nama Uchiha. Dan jika keduanya digabungkan, nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' akan terbaca dengan jelas.

Hinata berjalan mendekati gitar pemberian Itachi. Dia memetik senarnya dari senar keenam, E-A-D-G-B-e. Hinata meraih leher gitarnya dan mengambilnya. Duduk di kursi yang di sediakan rumah sakit. Memainkan beberapa chord untuk intro lagu.

"_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there. On a balcony in summer air_," Hinata mulai menyanyikan lirik awalnya.

"_See the lights see the party the ball gowns. I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know._"

"_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles. And my daddy said stay away from Juliet. And I was crying on staircase. Begging you please don't go. And I said..._"

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes._"

**Clek**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka perlahan. Dan dibalik pintu itu keluar seorang pemuda dengan ketampanan tingkat dewa. Dia memakai celana sekolahnya dan badannya tidak diselimuti sehelai benang pun. Dadanya bidang dan terlihat ada enam tonjolan pada perut ratanya. Rambut yang setengah basah dan acak-acakan membuatnya terlihat mengoda. Sebuah handuk bertengger di pundaknya.

**Blush**

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah saat melihat Sasuke dengan gaya, ehem, eksotisnya.

"Yang lain dimana?" tanya Sasuke yang berjalan ke ranjangnya seraya menggosokkan handuknya pada rambutnya.

"Me-membeli makanan," jawab Hinata.

"Kau mahir bermain gitar ya?" Sasuke sekarang duduk di kursi dekat ranjangnya dan menghadap ke arah Hinata. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"E-eh, ti-tidak juga," Hinata mulai salah tingkah. Dia mencoba mencari objek yang tepat untuk dipandang.

"Kau tambah manis jika _blushing_," kata Sasuke pelan dengan senyum layaknya malaikat.

"Apa?" Hinata merasa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Sasuke cepat-cepat.

"Eh, kurasa kau harus mengenakan kemejamu," kata Hinata.

"Oh, maaf jika kau tak nyaman," kata Sasuke seraya mengambil kemeja di ranjangnya. Dia pun mengenakan kemejanya.

"Dimana-mana itu cewek suka strawberry," suara Itachi terdengar dari dalam.

"Tapi, coklat itu lebih enak," kata Sasori.

"Susah debat sama bocah jaman sekarang," rutuk Itachi.

"Aku bukan bocah," sangkal Sasori.

"Hai, semuanya," salam Itachi saat memasuki calon mantan ruang inap Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Apa yang kalian debatkan sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kakakmu ngotot beli roti rasa strawberry untuk Hinata. Padahal coklat lebih enak," kata Sasori.

"Strawberry lebih enak. Gadis yang juga rawat inap di sini yang bilang," kata Itachi.

"Tapi aku yang udah pernah coba," kata Sasori.

"Hei, kalian bisa membuat kita diusir," kata Sasuke menengahi.

"Biarkan Hinata yang menilai. Lebih enak coklat atau strawberry," kata Sasori.

"Baik. Yang kalah jitak," kata Itachi.

"Oke," kata Sasori.

"Hinata, ini milikmu," kata Itachi.

"Dan ini sebagian dari rotiku," kata Sasori. Dia merobek rotinya dan memberikan sebagian rotinya pada Hinata.

Hinata mencoba roti pemberian Itachi terlebih dulu kemudian roti dari Sasori.

"Bagimana?"

"Aku mau Itachi-_nii_ menjitak Sasori. Tapi rasa coklat memang lebih enak," kata Hinata.

"Nah, kan," kata Sasori. "Jitakan, jitakan," kata Sasori sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Iya iya. Nih," kata Itachi yang mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori.

"Ah, haaaah," Sasori memberi hembusan nafas dari mulutnya ke tangannya seakan memberi aji-aji kepada kepalan tangannya. Sasori pun menjitak kepala Itachi.

"Adaw," pekik Itachi saat jitakan Sasori mendarat di kepalanya. "Gak kira-kira kalau jitak kepala orang," sambung Itachi sambil mengelus-elus kepala bekas jitakan Sasori.

"Dasar orang-orang ini," gumam Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Nah, kau mau tukar roti denganku?" tanya Sasori pada Hinata.

"Boleh," jawab Hinata.

"Ini," kata Sasori sambil mengulurkan rotinya kepada Hinata dan mengambil roti Hinata.

"Punyaku mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada di kantong plastik. Bisa ambil sendiri, kan?" kata Sasori.

"Giliranku saja begini," rutuk Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil tas plastik yang ditunjuk Sasori dan mengambil isinya. Mereka pun memakan jatah rotinya masing-masing. Dan tak berapa lama mereka sudah menghabiskannya.

"Wah, sudah jam 7.45," kata Itachi. "Kalian berdua ke sekolah ikut Sasori ya? Aku akan membawa barang kalian ke rumah," sambungnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sebentar, aku memakai syalku dulu," kata Sasori sambil menggali tasnya dan mendapatkan barang yang dicarinya dan dia mengenakannya.

"Lho? Itu bukannya syalku?" tanya Itachi.

'_Matilah aku_,' batin Hinata.

"Benarkah? Aku menemukannya jatuh saat aku jatuh tempo hari," kata Sasori.

"Iya, syal itu mirip syal yang aku berikan ke Hinata," kata Itachi. "Syalnya masih di kamu kan?" tanya Itachi pada Hinata.

"I-iya. Sudah aku taruh dalam koper," jawab Hinata.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan sama," kata Sasori dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Mungkin. Ah, cepat kalian berangkat," kata Itachi.

Sasuke dan Hinata pergi bersama Sasori sedangkan Itachi masih berada di dalam ruangan. Sasori berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang diparkir di halaman rumah sakit diikuti dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka pun masuk mobil.

"Nah, sekarang aku tau pelakunya," kata Sasori saat berada di dalam mobil. Hinata duduk di bangku penumpang dan Sasuke duduk di sebelah bangku pengemudi. Sedangkan Sasori yang mengemudikan mobilnya. Sasori mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Eh, i-itu aku tak sengaja. Sungguh," kata Hinata.

"Sengaja gak sengaja ada hukumannya," kata Sasori dengan seringaian tajamnya.

Orang ini lebih mengerikan dari yang kubayangkan, pikir Hinata.

"_Gomen_, Hinata benar gak sengaja," kata Hinata.

"Syalalala, aku tak dengar. Pokoknya kamu temui aku di kantin saat istirahat," kata Sasori.

"Apa sih hukumannya? Gitu aja kok ribet," celetuk Sasuke.

"Ada deh," kata Sasori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"Ya ampun," Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menepuk jidatnya.

_Haha, akhirnya ada yang membuatku semangat_, pikir Sasori.

"Hei, Sas, ada saingan baru di sekolah," kata Sasori memecah keheningan.

"Saingan apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Saingan ketampanan," kata Sasori sambil menaik turunkan-salah satu alisnya saat meliat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ampun deh," Sasuke tobat dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Satu-satunya cowok yang sangat narsis dan juga _playboy_.

"Namanya Gaara. Sabaku _no_ Gaara. Dia sekelas dengan kita," jelas Sasori.

"Bukannya itu cowok yang kemarin ke ruang rawat inap, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata.

"Eh? Iya, dia teman dekatku," jawab Hinata.

"Teman dekat atau teman dekat? Wah, ada yang punya saingan nih," kata Sasori.

**Jleb**

Jantung Sasuke seakan jatuh dan tertinggal di belakang.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Gak nyadar ya? Aku itu suka kamu pada pandangan pertama, Hinata. Kukira kau malaikat ternyata kau adalah bidadari," kata Sasori gombal.

"Jangan dengarkan dia," kata Sasuke sambil membekap mulut Sasori.

"_How a strange guy_," gumam Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita nanti menilai _perfomance_ anak kelas 1 ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Yap," jawabnya. "Gak sabar deh. Kan sekalian liat siapa yang cantik. Vitamin A menunggu," kata Sasori.

"Kuharap VG cepat datang. Aku sudah gak kuat 1 tahun dengan orang ini," celetuk Sasuke.

"Oh, sakitnya hatiku. VG belum datang sedangkan hatiku sakit karena sahabatku sendiri. Romeo, kenapa kau begitu padaku?" kata Sasori yang mulai dengan adegan dramanya.

"_Stop_ mellow dramanya," kata Sasuke.

"Ih, kau kenapa sih? Biasanya aku juga _acting_ sesukaku di depanmu," kata Sasori.

"Aku lagi gak _mood_," jelas Sasuke.

"Hei, Hinata, kau memilih pelajaran tambahan apa di sekolah?" tanya Sasori.

"_Not yet_," jawab Hinata.

"Masuk _theater_ saja," kata Sasori menawarkan.

"Jangan. Itu tempat para playboy dan cewek genit," celetuk Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Sas!"

"Kau ini mengajarkan tak jelas pada adik Neji. Kau bisa ditendang," kata Sasuke.

"Lalala, kau ngomong apa, Sas?" Sasori pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Awas kau, ya!" kedutan sudah bertengger di kepala Sasuke.

"Atau kau masuk ke kelas musik saja," tawar Sasori lagi.

"Setiap tahun, kelas itu gak pernah sepi. Aku sumpek di situ," kata Sasuke.

"Bukan karena itu, tapi karena ada kita, jadi semakin banyak peminatnya. Apalagi karena aku," kata Sasori.

"Bagaimana aku bisa di sini," rutuk Hinata pelan.

"Tapi ketuanya menyebalkan," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi kan cantik. Kau saja sempat suka," kata Sasori. Mata Hinata membulat seketika. Hinata pun mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Cantik apanya? Dan suka apanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan kepalan tangan yang siap menjitak.

"Ah, jangan malu-malu. Bilang saja kau masih menyukainya," kata Sasori menggoda.

"Hei, yang benar saja! Ketua kelas musik itu seorang cowok bernama Rock Lee. Mana mungkin aku suka?" kata Sasuke seraya menjitak kepala Sasori.

_Oh my God. Sudah kutajamkan telinga dan ternyata..._ pikir Hinata.

"Nah, sudah sampai," kata Sasori. Dia pun mengarahkan mobilnya ke parkiran di halaman sekolah.

"Kok sudah ramai ya?" celetuk Hinata.

"Biasa, mereka datang lebih awal untuk melihat idola mereka," kata Sasori seraya membenarkan kerah kemejanya.

"Batuk pun aku tak sudi untukmu, Sasori," kata Sasuke.

"Eh, sialan kau, Sas," kata Sasori.

"Ayo keluar," kata Sasuke. Mereka pun keluar dan teriakan menyambut mereka.

"Kau masuk ke kelas dulu deh, Sas. Aku mengantar Hinata," kata Sasori.

"Tak perlu diantar," kata Hinata.

"Aku memaksa lho. Atau hukumanmu bertambah?" kata Sasori sontak membuat Hinata menyerah.

"Aku ikut," kata Sasuke.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju arah kerumunan dan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Mereka pangeran dan putri di sekolah ini, tak heran jika terdegar bisikan tentang mereka bertiga.

"Wah, putri SMA kita digandeng dua pangeran."

"Apa hubungannya dia dengan Sasuke dan Sasori?"

"Sok polos banget sih."

"Ah, aku buat cerita tentang mereka bertiga. Terus aku mau masukin ke blog sekolah."

"SasuHina atau SasoHina ya?"

"Beruntungnya menjadi gadis itu."

"Kau tak dengar? Hinata itu anak Hiashi-_sama._"

"Hinata anak Hiashi-_sama_?"

"Beruntungnya hidupnya."

Itulah yang diributkan oleh kerumunan siswa-siswi di depan sekolah. Tanpa meributkan apa yang mereka ributkan, tiga orang ini berjalan santai ke arah kelas Hinata. Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di depan kelas Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan lupa nanti istirahat temui aku. Oya, dan bolehkan aku mengantarmu pulang? Itu hukuman lho," kata Sasori.

"Baiklah," kata Hinata lemas.

"Oke, kami pergi ke kelas dulu," pamit Sasori.

"Betapa repotnya aku," kata Hinata.

"Wah, Hinata, kau diantar Sasuke-_senpai_ dan Sasori-_senpai_?" tanya Ino yang tadi memperhatikan Hinata dan dua makhluk bersamanya tadi.

"Benarkah? Wah, berita hot nih," celetuk teman sekelasnya. Dan tidak sampai satu menit, berita itu tersebar di kelas. Tak lama lagi di sekolah. Mungkin sekarang sekolah sudah gempar dengan berita itu.

"Ino, kenapa kau ngomongnya keras-keras sih?" Hinata udah kewalahan karena keributan yang disebabkan dua orang yang bersamanya tadi.

"Hehehe, damai," kata Ino seraya membentuk tangannya seperti huruf V.

"Gimana? Kau lebih dekat kan dengan Sasori-_senpai_? Menurutku dia gak terlalu buruk," tanya Ino.

"Tapi buruk banget, ya kan?"

"Eh? Buruk gimana?" tanya Ino heran.

"Dia itu gombal banget dan sok dramatis. Orang udah dengerin serius dia malah bercanda. Apaan coba?" kata Hinata dengan memainkan sorotan matanya.

"Tapi dia asik, kan?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, tau lah. Kau suka ya?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Ya wajar dong. Baik, asik, tampan," Ino menyebutkannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Playboy_ itu baik ya?"

"Asalkan kamu jadi yang pertama itu sih biasa aja," kata Ino.

"Ah, dasar kau itu."

Ino dan Hinata berbincang-bincang sampai bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Dan aktivitas mereka berhenti untuk sementara sampai terdengar bel istirahat.

"Oy, Ino, Hinata, ke kantin yuk?" Sakura yang berada di pintu kelas Ino dan Hinata.

"Iya, sebentar. Ada masalah," kata Ino kepada Sakura. "Ayolah, Hinata. memang apa yang akan terjadi di kantin?" tanya Ino pada Hinata.

"Aku malas bertemu dengan Sasori," jawab Hinata manja.

"Aduh, emang seburuk apa sih? Dia bukan iblis kok," kata Ino. "Sekarang, ayo!" Ino menarik lengan Hinata.

"Ah, terserah," kata Hinata akhirnya menyerah.

Ino dan Hinata berjalan menuju Sakura yang berada di ambang pintu kelas mereka. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke arah kantin, tempat favorit para siswa-siswi. Jika tidak ada guru, para siswa senang berkumpul di kantin daripada di kelas. Tapi di sekolah ini jarang ada pelajaran kosong.

"Ah, perasaanku gak enak," kata Hinata.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Perutku mules itu tandanya aku setres," kata Hinata sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ehehem," seseorang berdehem keras di belakang Hinata dan Hinata bisa menebak siapa itu. "Ayo, nona Manis," sambung Sasori seraya menarik lengan Hinata.

"Aduh," raut wajah Hinata berubah.

"_Excuse me, Ladies_, aku pinjam Hinata dulu ya," pamit Sasori kepada Ino dan Sakura dan diikuti tarikan pada lengan Hinata.

"Apa hubungan mereka?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Entahlah," jawab Ino dengan seringaian manis di bibirnya.

"Aduh, pelan-pelan," kata Hinata.

Hinata dan Sasori berjalan menuju tempat dimana ada Gaara dan Sasuke. Sasori duduk di sebelah Gaara sedang Hinata duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Karena kau telat, hukumanmu bertambah," kata Sasori.

"Hukuman apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Hukuman karena Hinata menginjakku," kata Sasori.

"Sudahlah, kau terlalu berlebihan, Sasori," kata Sasuke.

"Nah, iya, benar itu. Mana ada cowok menghukum cewek?" kata Hinata membela diri.

"Ada. Sekarang ini?" kata Sasori memberi bukti.

"Menyebalkan," rutuk Hinata.

"Karena kau menginjakku, kau mendapat dua hukuman dan karena kau telat hukumanmu menjadi tiga," kata Sasori.

"Hei, hei, itu tidak adil," kata Hinata.

"Tidak adil apanya? Kalau hanya dua itu yang gak adil," kata Sasori.

"Apa katamu?"

"Oke, begini. Kalau dua hukuman selesai, syal ini akan menjadi milikmu kembali," kata Sasori sambil menunjuk syal yang dipakainya. "Kalau hukuman ketiga sudah selesai, kalung yang jatuh bersama syal ini kembali," sambungnya dengan seringaian tajam.

"Kalung itu ada padamu?"

"Iya, dong. Aku bahkan punya informasi dari kalung itu dan Gaara membenarkan," kata Sasori.

"Gaara, kau memberitahunya?" tanya Hinata pada Gaara.

"Kupikir dengan begini ada yang membantumu," jawab Gaara.

"Orang itu gak tau, kan?" tanya Hinata.

"_Not yet_," jawab Sasori.

"Jangan bilang apa-apa padanya," kata Hinata.

"Kan aku bilang, _not yet_. Gak tau lagi kalau keceplosan," kata Sasori.

"Awas ya, kau. Bisa-bisa kau berakhir di rumah sakit," kata Hinata.

"Hei, hei, kalian bicara apa sih?" tanya Sasuke menyela karena tidak mengerti yang mereka bicarakan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya kalung bertulis—," kata Sasori tapi cepat-cepat dibekap Hinata.

"Jika kau mengatakan pada satu orang saja, salah satu tulangmu kujamin patah," kata Hinata dengan sorot mata yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Ih, serem," kata Sasori.

"Kalau aku nanti pulang bersamamu, satu hukuman terlaksana. Iya, kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Kupikirkan dulu," jawab Sasori.

"Orang ini," kata Hinata geram.

"Hei, kalian lagi bicarain apa?" tiba-tiba Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata dan Sai duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Karena kursi yang tak begitu panjang di isi oleh empat orang, ya terpaksa desek-desekan. Dan kalian masih ingat siapa yang di sisi lain Hinata, kan? Ya, dia Sasuke.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih?" tanya Hinata yang tampaknya seperti protes. Gaara hanya tertawa pelan saat melihat empat orang yang sudah bersahabat dengan seorang sahabatnya.

"Kita cuma numpang duduk," jawab Sai.

"Di sebelah Sasori kan juga bisa," kata Hinata.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah memberi tau mereka Hinata," kata Sasori.

"Apa katamu?"

"Tapi aku memberi tau mereka sebelum kau mengucapkan ancamanmu. Berarti aku aman, kan?" kata Sasori dengan tawa kemenangannya. "Sudah Naruto, pergi dari situ. Aku sudah cukup terhibur," sambung Sasori. Dan Naruto pun pindah tempat dari sebelah Hinata ke sebelah Sasori.

"Hei, siapa dia?" tanya Naruto yang baru menyadari ada seseorang di sebelah Sasori.

"Namanya Gaara," kata Sasori.

"Hai, aku Gaara," kata Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, kau anak itu ya. Kau sudah cukup terkenal di kelasku. Panggil aku Naruto," kata Naruto.

"Panggil aku Sai," Sai pun memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Nama lengkapmu siapa, Sai?" tanya Gaara.

"Hanya Sai, tanpa marga," jawabnya dengan senyumnya.

"Oh, aku kira nama lengkapmu Saiful atau Saipul. Dan kukira kau orang Indonesia," kata Gaara polos.

"Eh? Terdengar lucu di telingaku," kata Hinata.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Neji mana?" tanya Sasori.

"Entahlah," jawab Sai.

"Aku juga tidak tau," kata Naruto.

"Hinata, apa Neji beneran suka kamu?" tanya Sasori.

"Eh? Mana mungkin," kata Hinata.

"Tapi kalau kuamati, dia memang sayang sama kamu," kata Sai.

"Wajar dong. Dia kan sepupuku. Dari lahir kami selalu bersama," jelas Hinata.

"Tapi kurasa rasa sayangnya bukan rasa sayang kakak ke adik melainkan lebih dari itu," kata Naruto.

"Maaf menyela, aku baca dari _e-mail_-mu sih juga begitu Hinata. Perhatiannya berlebihan untuk ukuran seorang sepupu," kata Gaara.

"Kalau aku yakin dia menyukaimu," kata Sasuke.

"Sependapat dengan Sasuke. Aku juga yakin," kata Sasori.

"Kalian menganggap begitu?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Iya," jawab mereka serentak.

"Satu simpulan yang kudapat," kata Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya mereka berlima secara bersamaan.

"Cowok sering ngerumpi," kata Hinata dengan sorot mata menyelidiki. Dan sontak semuanya _sweatdropped_ dan tiba-tiba suasana menjadi suram. "Benar, kan? Itu sebuah kenyataan," sambung Hinata.

"Aduh, aduh," celetuk Naruto.

"Iya," kata Sai.

"Terserah apa katanya," gumam Sasuke.

"Sepertinya sudah mau masuk," kata Sasori seraya melihat jam tangannya.

"Iya. Hei, Naruto, ayo kembali ke kelas," ajak Sai. Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan pergi ke kelas mereka.

"Aku mengantar Hinata," kata Sasori.

"Gak perlu," kata Hinata dengan nada sebal.

"Hukuman," ancam Sasori.

"Huh," Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya malas.

"Aku ikut," kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga," kata Gaara.

"Kalian ini," Sasori pun malas jika ada yang mengikuti.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah kelas Hinata. Dan saat sampai di kelas Hinata, bel berbunyi.

"Nah, Hinata. Jangan lupa nanti aku yang mengantarmu pulang. Tunggu aku di parkiran. Awas kalau gak datang," kata Sasori.

"Harusnya kamu yang nunggu dong. Masa cewek," kata Gaara.

"Kau ini ikut campur saja," kata Sasori.

"Ayo, keburu Kurenai-_sensei_ sampai kelas," kata Sasuke yang sudah khawatir akan telat masuk kelas.

"Jangan sampai lupa," kata Sasori memperingatkan. Mereka pun berlari di sepanjang koridor untuk mempercepat jalan mereka ke kelas.

"Dasar orang aneh," celetuk Hinata. Kemudian Hinata masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Ino yang siap mengintrogasinya.

"Hei, Hinata. Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?" tanya Ino.

"Apaan sih? Aku lagi males bahas itu," kata Hinata.

"Ah, bilang saja. Mereka mendekatimu, kan?" selidik Ino.

"Bukan. Sudahlah Ino, aku malas membahas ini," kata Hinata.

Guru pembimbing pelajaran saat itu adalah Kurenai. Guru musik mereka.

"_Minna-san_, silahkan ke ruang musik sekarang," guru cantik itu kemudian keluar dan diikuti semua murid.

"Pelajaran paling menyenangkan," celetuk Ino sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Eh? Menyenangkan bagaimana?" tanya Hinata yang mengikuti Ino dari belakang dan menyamakan posisi jalannya dengan Ino.

"Karena pelajarannya hanya latian dan latian. Gak ada ujian tulis, ujiannya cuma _perform_ doang," jelas Ino.

"Tunggu, yang nilai itu anak kelas 2?"

"Iya, kau tau darimana?" tanya Ino.

"Hanya dengar-dengar saja," jawabnya santai.

"Hari ini adalah _performance_ kalian," kata Kurenai-sensei di depan para murid kelas 1.

"Yah, kok mendadak sih?" Murid kelas satu sudah sibuk dengan protesan masing-masing.

"Diam! Ini diadakan secara mendadak agar kami mengetahui potensi kalian tanpa latihan," kata Kurenai-_sensei_. "Sekarang, duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Dan lihat teman kalian yang sedang _perform_. Senior kalian yang akan menilai, Sasori dan Sasuke," sambungnya. Kegaduhan pun terdengar saat guru Kurenai menyebutkan nama si pemilik wajah tampan yang diidamkan oleh siswi sekolah ini.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sasori dan Sasuke," celetuk Hinata.

"Kau sudah denger duluan?" tanya Ino dan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Untuk giliran pertama, Yamanaka Ino," Sasori memanggil sang pemilik nama.

"Aduh, mati aku," celetuk Ino.

"Ayo, Ino. Kau pasti bisa," kata Hinata menyemangati.

Di atas panggung, ino berjalan menuju tengah panggung. Dia membungkukkan badan guna memberi salam kepada juri. Kemudian dia mendekat ke arah _grand_ piano dan duduk di depan piano. Jarinya menari di atas deretan tuts. Permainannya bagus, hanya saja kurang penjiwaan.

Satu persatu perserta maju. Dan ruangan mulai sepi. Peserta yang belum maju pun deg-degan sendiri. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengumpat.

"Kapan sih giliranku?" celetuknya.

"Sabar, pasti setelah ini," kata Ino menenangkan.

"Daritadi jawabannya setelah ini," cibir Hinata.

"Sabar ya."

Hinata semakin tidak sabar menunggu gilirannya karena dia ingin cepat kabur sebelum Sasori pulang. Mungkin memang sengaja Sasori memanggil Hinata diakhir-akhir.

"Aduh, keburu bel pulang nih," rutuk Hinata.

"Iya. Tapi kok, gedung jadi tambah rame ya?" celetuk Ino.

"Ah, masa bodoh dengan ramai," kata Hinata.

"Dan peserta yang terakhir, Hyuuga Hinata".

"Sialan, dia sengaja ya?" umpat Hinata.

Hinata melangkah ke atas panggung dan mengambil salah satu alat musik. Biola. Dia membungkukkan badannya. Manaruh badan biola pada bahu kirinya. Dan mulai menggesek biola dan memainkan lagu yang pernah ia nyanyikan bersama Sasuke. Tangannya menari di atas empat senar. Tangan kirinya bergerak maju mundur dan bergetar untuk menghasilkan vibrasi pada suara biolanya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menari naik turun dengan gemulai. Kaki kirinya dihentakkan pelan guna menghitung ketukan.

Lagu itu terasa hambar bagi Hinata saat ini. Tetapi penghayatannya sangat bagus dan ekspresi yang dia keluarkan pun seirama dengan gesekan biola. Sekali dua kali Hinata tersenyum. Meski ada kesalahan dalam permainannya, Hinata bisa mengatasinya. Di bar terakhir, Hinata menggesek pelan biolanya dan lama-lama seakan menghilang dan berhenti.

Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan saat dia mengangkat badannya kembali, ratusan tepuk tangan menyambut. Dia melihat ke arah juri. Sasori sedang diam dengan tatapan tajam seolah dia sedang mengincar mangsa. Sasuke bertepuk tangan mengikuti para penonton yang datang. Hinata pun dengan cepat menaruh biola ke tempat semula dan kembali ke tempatnya semula—kursi samping Ino.

"Wah, hebat sekali permainan tadi. Dengan ini selesai sudah _perform_ dadakan kali ini. Dan untuk Hyuuga-_san_, di mohon untuk mengikuti kelas musik. Ini bukan permintaan tetapi sebuah paksaan," kata Kurenai sensei.

"Wah, selamat ya Hinata," kata Ino yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bentar ya, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu," pamit Hinata pada Ino. Dari tadi dia menahan untuk ke kamar mandi. Maka dari itu dia mengumpat kenapa namanya tak kunjung disebutkan.

"Cepat kembali," kata Ino.

Hinata berjalan keluar dari gedung pertunjukan. Mencari toilet terdekat. Hinata pun masuk ke dalam toilet. Tak berapa lama dia keluar. Saat keluar, tangan seseorang menjulur ke depan di sampin kepala Hinata. Tangan itu membawa sapu tangan dan menciumkan sapu tangan itu pada Hinata.

**Bruk**

Hinata jatuh ke lantai. Seseorang yang membekapnya mengangkat Hinata dan membawanya ke bekas gudang belakang sekolah.

"Aduh, di mana sih anak itu!" Sasori sudah mengeluh menunggu Hinata di dalam mobilnya. "Bodohnya aku tak punya nomernya," katanya sambil memandangi ponselnya.

"Ponselku, kenapa kau tak mengingatkanku untuk mengisimu dengan nomer gadis itu?" Sasori berbicara dengan ponsel yang di pandangnya sekarang. "_I got it_!" pekiknya. Sasori mencari sebuah nama di kontaknya—Gaara, lalu menelponnya.

"Gaara, kau punya nomer ponselnya Hinata, kan?" tanya Sasori.

'Ada,' jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kirim padaku," perintah Sasori.

'Akan aku kirim,' kata Gaara.

**Pip**

Panggilan berakhir. Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. "Ah, dapat!" pekiknya seraya memencet tombol panggil pada ponselnya.

'Maaf, nomer yang Anda tuju tidak menjawab,' kata-kata operator ini sontak membuat Sasori _swetdrop_. Berulang kali dia menelpon Hinata hanya itu yang didengarnya.

"Benar-benar menjengkelkan," rutuk Sasori.

Sekarang gilirannya menelpon seseorang yang lain—Sasuke.

"Hei, Sas, kau dimana?" tanya Sasori.

'Aku masih di lapangan, membersihkan bola basket,' jawab Sasuke dari seberang telepon.

"Cepat ke parkiran. Aku butuh bantuan," kata Sasori.

**xX Bersambung Xx**

Ken : aneh =="

Kei : tenang, bagus kok :3

Ken : aku kok berharap SasoHina ya?

Kei : ah, jangan. Kan dari awal pairnya SasuHina.

Ken : tapi Sasori lucu dan gemesin.

Kei : makasih :3

Ken : SASORI BUKAN ELU, BAKA! *bawa golok*

Kei : ehehe... *cengar-cengir*

Ken : _review_-nya para _reader_ dan _author_.

Kei : _fav, subcribe and share_!

Ken : _favo, favo_ *ngarep*

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Segi Banyak © Yoshida Kei

**Genre : **

Romance / friendship

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

AU, Hinata remaja rada OOC tapi hanya sedikit berani saja kok ;) #plak di _chapter_ ini, kebanyakan SasoHina *pundung di pojokan* *dihajar massa*

**A/N : **

Gara-gara tugas numpuk dan ulangan menanti, saya selaku author minta maaf tidak update sesuai jadwal. Gomen gomen gomen (_ _)/

xXx

"Hei, Sas, kau dimana?" tanya Sasori.

'Aku masih di lapangan, membersihkan bola basket,' jawab Sasuke dari seberang telepon.

"Cepat ke parkiran. Aku butuh bantuan," kata Sasori.

'Bukannya kau harusnya sudah pulang dari tadi bersama Hinata?' tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, tapi dia tidak datang. Ponselnya pun tidak diangkat," kata Sasori.

'Aku akan segera ke sana,' kata Sasuke dan panggilan pun berhenti.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berlari mendekat ke arah mobil Sasori dengan membawa dua tas—tas Sasuke dan tas seseorang yang lain. Dia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, hanya saja sudah tidak beraturan.

"Hinata belum pulang. Aku menemukan tasnya di kelas dan secarik surat di atasnya. Surat dari Ino, temannya yang pamit duluan untuk pulang. Katanya, Hinata gak kembali ke kelas semenjak Hinata pamit ke kamar mandi setelah _perform_," jelas Sasuke pada Sasori lewat jendela mobil.

"Ponselnya dimana?" tanya Sasori seraya membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ah, ini," Sasuke mencari dan menemukan ponsel Hinata ada dalam tas.

"Sial, gak bisa pakai GPS," kata Sasori.

"Coba kita ke toilet cewek dekat gedung pertunjukan," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan tas Hinata di dalam mobil Sasori.

Sasori dan Sasuke berlari menuju toilet di gedung pertunjukan tadi. Dan saat mereka memeriksa toilet, mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa. Mereka pun menyusuri jalan sepanjang gedung sampai akhirnya mereka berada di bekas gudang sekolah.

"Apa ini?" Sasori memungut sesuatu berwarna biru tua.

"Bukannya itu ikat rambut yang dipakai Hinata?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Kurasa juga begitu," Sasori mencari barang yang mungkin terjatuh di sekitarnya.

"Ah, ada sapu tangan," Sasuke berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang jatuh tepat di depan gudang. Sasuke dan Sasori saling memandang.

"Apa pikiranmu seperti pikiranku, Sas?" tanya Sasori.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan sapu tangan itu ke hidungnya tetapi keburu dicegah oleh Sasori.

"Jangan! Kalau ada obat biusnya gimana? Dasar, _Baka_," kata Sasori. Hening sebentar. "Hinata, kau ada di dalam?" Sasori mulai menggedor-gedor pintu setinggi tiga meter itu.

"Jangan kau gedor," kata Sasuke yang tengah menajamkan telinga. "Hinata, kau di dalam?" teriak Sasuke.

Terdengar jeritan samar-samar.

"Hinata!" pekik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana cara kita masuk?" Sasori mencari cara untuk masuk ke dalam gudang. "Aku tau! Anak _dance_ pasti bisa melakukan ini," kata Sasori sambil memberi seringaiannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasori berpegangan dengan tiang besi dan kakinya terangkat sampai di atas kepalanya dan dengan cepat dia mengayunkan tubuhnya hingga mendarat di bongkahan kayu. Dengan gampangnya dia naik ke atas dengan kayu-kayu yang ditata seperti tangga. Akhirnya pun Sasori sampai di jendela berukuran besar. Dan saat melihat ke dalam gudang, tak ada barang yang bisa dijadikan tumpuan.

"Sas, kita butuh tali," kata Sasori.

"Tali apa? Tali sepatu?"

"Tali yang biasanya buat tarik tambang, Bodoh," kata Sasori dengan keki.

"Iya iya, Bodoh," Sasuke pun mengejek Sasori kembali dan pergi mencari tali yang disebutkan Sasori. Dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali dengan barang yang diminta Sasori.

Tali itu di kaitkan pada tiang yang dijadikannya tumpuan untuk naik. Beruntung tali itu cukup panjang sehingga Sasori bisa turun masuk ke dalam gudang dengan memanfaatkan tali itu.

Sasori mencari sosok orang di gudang dan dia menemukan seseorang diikat di kursi dengan mulut yang dilakban. Dengan cepat Sasori melepaskan tali yang melilit Hinata dan lakban yang menempel di mulut Hinata.

"Ayo cepat keluar! Banyak serangga dan tikus," kata Hinata sambil menarik lengan Sasori.

"Kau bisa naik pakai tali?" tanya Sasori.

"Enggak," kata Hinata dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Oke, aku naik dulu lalu kau kutarik," kata Sasori. Sasori pun mulai memanjat tembok itu. Hal mudah bagi pecinta petualangan sepertinya yang setiap minggu mengikuti _wall climb_.

"Pegang ujung talinya dengan erat atau lebih mudah kau lilitkan di pinggangmu," kata Sasori. Hinata mengambil talinya dan melilitkannya pada pinggangnya dan memegang talinya erat-erat. Sasori menarik talinya dan Hinata terangkat dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Raih tanganku," kata Sasori seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Dengan mati-matian Hinata meraih tangan Sasori dan Sasori menariknya keluar dari gudang. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, Sasori jatuh ke belakang saat menarik Hinata. Dan karena Hinata ditariknya, Hinata pun ikut jatuh. Sasori memeluk Hinata agar tubuh Hinata tidak terluka.

"Kalian tak apa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sasori dan Hinata ada di tanah dengan posisi Hinata di atas tubuh Sasori. Dia pun menghampiri Sasori dan Hinata.

"Maaf," Hinata menyingkir dari tubuh Sasori.

"Siapa yang menyekapmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak tau," jawab Hinata.

"Sepertinya salah satu dari fans kita deh, Sas," kata Sasori yang sedang membersihkan debu dari bajunya.

"_Maybe_," kata Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat pulang. Hari mulai gelap," kata Sasori.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit. Kau antar saja Hinata," kata Sasuke yang sambil berlalu meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Baiklah," kata Sasori sambil berdiri dari tempatnya. "Ayo, Hinata!" Sasori mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Hinata. Hinata yang dari posisi duduknya meraih uluran tangan Sasori dan Sasori menariknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasori yang seperti menahan rasa sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sasori. "Ayo cepat. Aku nanti diomeli Neji jika mengantarmu malam-malam," kata Sasori yang mulai berjalan.

"Baiklah," Hinata berjalan di belakang Sasori.

Hinata memperhatikan Sasori dari belakang. Dia melihat cairan merah di siku Sasori. _Ya ampun, orang ini ternyata baik_, pikir Hinata.

Mobil Sasori pun sudah terlihat. Sasori membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan masuklah Hinata. Tak lama kemudian Sasori berada di dalam mobil bersama Hinata. Hinata memegang plaster luka dan sapu tangan di tangannya.

"Boleh kulihat lukamu?" tanya Hinata. Sasori memperlihatkan luka di siku tangan kanannya dan Hinata membersihkan luka Sasori kemudian menempelkan plasternya di luka Sasori.

"Yang kiri?" ucap Hinata.

"Yang kiri tak apa. Tidak ada luka kok," kata Sasori.

_Benar, dia jago bersandiwara_, pikir Hinata. Dia ingat betul di siku tangan kiri Sasori lukanya lebih parah daripada di siku tangan kanan Sasori.

Perlahan Sasori menjalankan mobilnya. Keheningan menyelimuti. Aneh. Sasori yang tak pernah kehabisan kalimat untuk diucapkan hanya diam saja.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Sasori sudah parkir di halaman rumah Hyuuga, bukan, istana lebih tepatnya. Sasori mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke dalam rumah dan menyapa Hiashi.

"Maafkan aku, Paman. Mengantarkan Hinata terlalu malam," Sasori membungkuk ke arah Hiashi yang duduk di sofa.

"Oh, asalkan bersamamu aku tak khawatir," kata Hiashi yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Hinata, besok pagi ayah akan kembali ke New York. Jadi jaga diri baik-baik ya," kata Hiashi kepada Hinata.

"Ah, belum sampai dua minggu tapi sudah ke New York lagi," rengek Hinata.

"Maka dari itu, aku minta padamu untuk menjaga Hinata," lanjut Hiashi kepada Sasori.

"Baik, Paman," kata Sasori. "Kurasa aku harus pulang," kata Sasori sambil memandang sebentar ke arah jam tangannya.

"Baiklah. Salam kepada keluargamu. Hati-hati di jalan," pesan Hiashi kepada Sasori.

"Selamat malam," Sasori membungkukkan badannya, membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku mengantarkannya sampai depan," kata Hinata kemudian mengikuti Sasori.

"Ano, terima kasih sudah mencariku tadi," kata Hinata.

"Kukira kau yang menghindariku," ucap Sasori dengan pandangan ke depan.

"Sebenarnya iya," kata Hinata jujur. "Apa tangan kirimu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya begitu." Sasori yang sudah di dekat mobilnya membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil setelah itu menutup pintunya. "Sampai jumpa besok," sambungnya sambil menatap Hinata dan tersenyum melalui jendela mobilnya.

"_See ya_ dan sekali lagi terima kasih," kata Hinata dengan tangan yang digerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sasori mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ingat, kau masih hutang tiga hukuman lho," kata Sasori dengan kepalanya yang keluar melalui jendela.

"Dasar anak itu," rutuk Hinata dengan kedutan bertengger di kepalanya.

Mobil Sasori menghilang di tikungan, Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya, bukan, maksudku istananya.

"Sasori sudah pulang?" tanya Neji yang duduk santai di depan televisi super besar.

"Sudah," jawab Hinata.

"Kau ingat, kan, jika Sasori itu _playboy_?" kata Neji yang memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Ingat," kata Hinata.

"Lalu, kenapa kau dekat dengannya?" selidik Neji.

"Kami hanya berteman dan tak lebih," kata Hinata.

"Jangan kau suka padanya," kata Neji memperingatkan.

"Tak akan," kata Hinata menenangkan Neji.

"Hinata, apa kau masih mengharapkan Sasuke?" tanya Neji yang sekarang sedang memandang lekat-lekat layar televisinya.

"Iya. Tak ada yang lebih indah selain menunggunya," kata Hinata dengan suara yang sendu.

"Ya sudah," kata Neji mengakhiri dialog dingin ini.

Hinata meneruskan langkahnya yang terhenti.

xXx

"Hinata, kemarin kau kemana?" tanya Ino yang melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Aku disekap di gudang belakang," jawab Hinata seraya meletakkan tasnya di meja.

"Yang benar? Siapa yang menyekapmu?" tanya Ino yang antusias dengan cerita Hinata.

"Mana kutahu. Aku kemarin dibius. Jadi pas bangun aku berada di gudang," jelas Hinata yang sudah duduk menghadap Ino.

"Tuh, kan, itu sih masih mending. Itu belum penindasan yang biasa terjadi," kata Ino dengan bijaknya. "Lalu, bagaimana kau kabur?" sambung Ino dengan pertanyaan.

"Untung saja Sasori dan Sasuke datang. Kalau enggak mungkin aku udah membusuk di sana," kata Hinata dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja.

"Mereka menolongmu? Wah, beruntungnya dirimu," kata Ino. "Ngomong-ngomong, lengan kiri Sasori-_senpai_ patah," kata Ino bisik-bisik.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa?"

"Pantesan. Tangan kirinya jarang digerakkannya," kata Hinata. "Merasa bersalah deh," sambungnya.

"Ceritain dong," pinta Ino.

"Intinya Sasori terluka karena melindungiku," kata Hinata.

"_So sweet_, andai itu aku," kata Ino dengan air mata berharap.

"Ah, merasa bersalah. Ino, nanti antar aku menemui Sasori ya?" pinta Hinata.

"Ah, pasti Hinata," kata Ino seraya mencubit pipi Hinata.

Di saat istirahat Hinata dan Ino segera membereskan buku mereka dan pergi ke kantin untuk mencari Sasori. _Mungkin saja ada di kantin_, pikir Hinata.

'_Konnichiwa, minna-san_ . Kembali ke siaran sekolah. Bersama Kiba dari kelas 3. Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial. Seorang cowok yang dipuja-puji siswi sekolah karena ketampanannya. Ini dia Sasori dari kelas 2,' kata penyiar dan disambut ricuh dengan tepukan tangan serta teriakan siswi sekolah. Siaran ini diperdengarkan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan di halaman sekolah. Dan guru-guru pun mendengarnya.

'_Konnichiwa, minna-san_. Pasti di luar sana ricuh. Haha," suara itu dapat dikenali oleh Hinata. Itu suara Sasori dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Dasar narsis," celetuk Hinata yang sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin.

'Bukanlah Sasori kalau tidak narsis. Semua tau itu. Apa kabar, Sasori? Apa sekolahmu menyenangkan?' penyiar bernama Kiba mulai mewawancarai Sasori.

'Kabarku baik kecuali lengan kiriku. Tergantung, apa yang menyenangkan? Kalau kau bicara tugas, tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari tugas,' jawab Sasori.

'Haha, kau tak lupa bahwa guru juga mendengarkan, kan? _By the way_, ada apa dengan lenganmu? Lenganmu patah?' tanya Kiba kembali.

'Seseorang menyekap Hinata di gudang setelah pertunjukkan kemarin. Untung aku dan Sasuke mencarinya. Tapi aku harus berkorban lengan karena itu. Aku terjatuh dari jendela gudang belakang sekolah,' jelas Sasori. Pernyataan itu sontak membuat orang sekitar Hinata berbisik-ria. Sedangkan Ino sibuk dengan khayalannya.

'Waw, dari jendela? Sebentar. Apa kau tadi menyebut nama Hinata?'

'Yep'.

'Apa dia yang dibicarakan semua murid saat hari pertama masuk sekolah? Murid tercantik dan termanis itu? Putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi? Adik Hyuuga Neji?' tanya Kiba dengan kecepatan cahaya.

'Itu semua benar. Apa dia lebih eksis daripada aku?' kata Sasori bercanda.

'Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin tau, apa hubungan kalian?' tanya Kiba.

'Hubungan kami? Sepertinya semua harus tau. Hinata adalah kekasih baruku,' jawab Sasori. Sontak sekeliling Hinata menyorot Hinata dengan tatapan yang beragam. Sedangkan Hinata meremas udara di tangannya.

'Benarkah?'

'Iya,' jawab Sasori singkat.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang itu," gumam Hinata. Ino hanya mengamati perubahan air muka Hinata. Kemudian Hinata berlari menuju tempat penyiaran yang berada di lantai atas.

'Ironis, ya. Bayangkan yang menyekap Hinata adalah salah satu _fans_-mu. Itu sama artinya dia melukaimu,' kata Kiba. 'Mungkin kau punya pesan untuk si penyekap,' sambung Kiba.

'Oh, ya. Untuk si penyekap, jika aku menemukanmu aku akan membunuhmu. Dan hidupmu tak akan indah lagi,' kata Sasori.

'Wah, wah, wah. Kau garang, Sasori. Jika kau menemukannya kau cukup membawanya ke ruang guru dan masalah selesai,' kata Kiba. 'Lalu apa kalian sudah melakukan ciuman pertama kalian?' sambung Kiba.

'Belum. Hinata bukan tipe cewek yang sering kupacari. Dia berbeda dengan perempuan lain,' kata Sasori.

**Bruk bruk bruk**

Hinata memukul-mukul pintu penyiaran.

"Sasori, keluar kau! Atau aku dobrak pintu ini," teriak Hinata.

'Sepertinya Hinata memanggilmu di luar,' kata Kiba Sasori pun melepas perangkat yang ada di kepalanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. 'Baiklah, kita dengarkan lagu berikut ini sementara Sasori menangani masalah rumah tangganya dan kemudian kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Dan untuk topik minggu depan, kita akan membahas berita seorang pengusaha muda Akasuna dengan generasi kedua seorang konglomerat yaitu Hyuuga Hinata,' sambungnya. Dan lagu pun melantun ke semua penjuru sekolah.

"Ada apa teriak-teriak?" Sasori keluar dari ruang penyiaran. Tangan kirinya diperban dan digendong dengan semacam alat gendong yang khusus untuk tangan patah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Baka_?"

"Ikut aku," Sasori menarik lengan Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Dia membawanya ke atap sekolah. Mereka menuju pintu yang ada tulisan 'keluar atap sekolah'. Sasori pun membuka pintu itu.

"Wah, sepertinya ada pasangan baru di sini," kata Neji yang sedari tadi berada di atap sekolah dan di sampingnya ada Sasuke. Neji berjalan mendekati Sasori dan Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kalian benar sudah jadian?" tanya Neji seraya menoleh pada Hinata.

"Eh, ano, ng—."

"Iya. Kenapa?" kata Sasori tampak seperti menantang Neji.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Bodoh," kata Neji seraya menggenggam kerah Sasori. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju Sasori. "Jangan kau dekati Hinata!" kata Neji geram dan dia meninju wajah Sasori.

**Buk**

Sebuah hantaman mendarat di pipi Sasori.

"Semakin dilarang aku akan semangat untuk melanggarnya, Saudaraku," kata Sasori sambil menendang kepala Neji hingga Neji terpelanting ke samping.

"Huh, aku lupa kau sempat mempelajari taekwondo," kata Neji sambil memegangi bekas tendangan Sasori.

"Kurang keras, huh?" tanya Sasori dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau ini," Neji geram. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya jatuh dan mendekati Sasori. Tangannya mengepal dan bersiap memukul wajah Sasori. Dan benar saja, Neji mendaratkan pukulannya pada pipi yang belum ditinjunya. Neji mencengkram kerah Sasori.

"Kau belum puas, huh?" kata Sasori dengan angkuhnya. Tanpa babibu Neji memukuli Sasori terus menerus hingga cairan merah keluar dari mulutnya dan hidungnya.

"Hentikan, Nii-san!" tariak Hinata. Dia mendekati kedua siswa yang berkelahi dan mencoba memisahkannya. "Hei, kau bisa membantuku, kan?" kata Hinata kepada Sasuke yang hanya terpaku melihat adegan berbahaya itu.

"Hei, Neji, hentikan! Sasori bisa mati jika kau pukuli terus-menerus," kata Sasuke yang menarik Neji menjauhi Sasori. Untungnya Sasuke berhasil menarik Neji menjauhi Sasori. Hinata menahan Sasori yang hendak jatuh.

"Aku tak apa," kata Sasori pada Hinata. Dia berjalan mendekati Neji dengan santai dan tiba-tiba...

**Buk**

Sasori memukul Neji tepat di ulu hati Neji. Dan darah dari mulut Neji muncrat keluar hingga mengenai Sasori.

"Sasori, cukup!" teriak Hinata.

"Impas," kata Sasori yang kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju Hinata. "Ayo, Hinata," Sasori menarik lengan Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat perkelahian itu.

"Apa kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sasori. Sasori melihat Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. "Hanya sedikit pusing. Hehehe," sambung Sasori dengan tawa canggungnya. Dia mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan membersihkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Mau kutemani di UKS?" tawar Hinata.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," kata Sasori.

"Kau sebaiknya di UKS," kata Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasori.

"Dasar keras kepala. Ayo ke UKS!" kata Hinata sambil menarik lengan tangan kanan Sasori.

Hinata mengajak Sasori untuk ke UKS, meski sedikit memaksa. Saat memasuki UKS, Hinata menemui Karin yang hari itu bertugas untuk menjaga UKS.

"Ya ampun, Sasori, kau kenapa?" tanya Karin saat melihat banyak bercak darah di bajunya, wajahnya pun terlihat lebam.

"Aku tak apa, Karin," kata Sasori yan sedikit risih dengan Karin—salah satu penggemar fanatik Sasori.

"Ini pasti gara-gara kau," kata Karin sambil menunjuk wajah Hinata, tepatnya hidung.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan urusanmu," kata Sasori seraya menyingkirkan tangan Karin dari wajah Hinata. "Karin, tolong bawakan air es," sambungnya dan melangkah ke ruang UKS yang lebih kecil. Di situ ada satu kursi dan satu ranjang serta satu meja kecil.

"Sepertinya anak tadi tak suka aku," kata Hinata yang memandang ke belakang.

"Jangan hiraukan dia," kata Sasori menenangkan.

"Eh, tadi kau menarikku ke atap, ada yang mau dibicarakan?" tanya Hinata.

"Hanya mau memberitahu sesuatu," kata Sasori yang duduk di ranjang UKS.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan di sini. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ada yang menguping," kata Sasori.

"Ini, Sasori. Biar kubersihkan lukamu," kata Karin yang membawa baskom dengan kain dan air es di dalamnya.

"Tidak usah, Karin. Pacarku bisa melakukannya," kata Sasori.

"Baiklah," kata Karin sambil meletakkan baskom tersebut di atas meja dan berlalu begitu saja.

Hinata mengambil baskom yang dibawa Karin dan meletakkannya di sebelah Sasori duduk. Hinata duduk di ranjang sehingga posisinya dengan Sasori sejajar. Dia memeras kain yang sudah dicelupkannya.

"Kenapa kau mengumumkan berita itu?" tanya Hinata seraya membersihkan luka pada wajah Sasori. Kalian tau bagaimana cara seseorang membersihkan luka pada wajah seseorang, kan? saling menatap wajah satu sama lain.

"Itu yang mau kubicarakan," jawab Sasori. Dia sedang menjelajahi wajah Hinata yang manis nan cantik itu.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata yang mencelupkan kain itu dan memerasnya kembali.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya," kata Sasori. "Ah, hati-hati," kata Sasori yang menautkan alisnya layaknya orang menahan sakit.

"Tahan sedikit," kata Hinata.

"Oh, ya, sudah berapa lama kau bisa memainkan biola?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku lupa kapan tepatnya. Aku hanya mencoba-coba saat memainkannya dulu. Untungnya paman Hizashi mempunyai studio musik lengkap dengan alatnya, jadi aku bisa belajar di tempatnya. Ayah tidak memperbolehkanku untuk bermain biola, maka dari itu aku memainkannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi," jelas Hinata.

"Kenapa tak boleh?"

"Kata paman Hizashi, itu mengingatkan ayah pada ibuku. Ibuku seorang _violinist_ dan dia juga pandai bermain _cello_. Memang ada apa?" jelas Hinata dengan pertanyaan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Tidak apa. Hanya kau mengingatkanku kepada seseorang," kata Sasori.

"Siapa?"

"Aku pun tak tau namanya," kata Sasori dengan tampang menyesal.

"Kau aneh," celetuk Hinata.

"Sedangkan kau manis," kata Sasori. Dia memegang tangan Hinata yang membersihkan luka di pipi kanannya. Mata perak Hinata berhenti melihat luka Sasori dan beralih ke mata Sasori. Mata Sasori yang sedari tadi menjelajahi wajah Hinata berhenti dan menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Hinata. Semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata, semakin dia memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan. Saat bibir Sasori sudah dekat dengan bibir Hinata, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencium bibir Hinata. Dia merubah posisi kepalanya sehingga kepalanya miring ke kiri dan dia mencium pipi Hinata dan sepucuk dari bibir kanan Hinata.

Dan tiba-tiba...

**Buk**

"**Jangan coba-coba menciumku!**" teriak Hinata setelah melancarkan pukulannya pada Sasori.

"Mama, aku mimisan lagi," kata Sasori mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri dan dia menyumbat hidungnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Salahnya. Awas saja kalau coba-coba lagi. Kau bisa berakhir di rumah sakit selama sebulan," kata Hinata.

"Kau kan pacarku. Masa aku gak boleh menciummu," kata Sasori.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" kata Hinata geram dan dia memamerkan kepalan tangannya kepada Sasori.

"Ehehe, lupakan," kata Sasori.

"Aku kembalikan baskomnya," kata Hinata yang kemudian pergi dengan membawa baskom ke tempat Karin.

"Kakak, baskomnya taruh mana?" tanya Hinata pada Karin.

"Taruh saja di meja," kata Karin dengan keketusannya.

Hinata pun menaruh baskom yang dibawanya di atas meja dan kembali ke tempat Sasori berada.

"Aku kembali ke kelas," kata Hinata yang hendak membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan," kata Sasori yang mencegah Hinata pergi dengan menahan tangan Hinata. "Jika kita berdua bersama, waktu terasa cepat. Jadi tak terasa sebentar lagi pasti sudah pulang," sambungnya.

"Kau ini memang _playboy_ ya," celetuk Hinata. "Asal tau saja. Aku gak suka kalau digombali, Bodoh," kata Hinata.

"Ah, jadi sia-sia dong barusan. Ayolah, jangan pergi. Aku ingin memandang wajahmu yang manis. Aku gak gombal. Sumpah," kata Sasori.

**xX Bersambung Xx**

Ken : dan...

Kei : tiba-tiba...

Ken : author...

Kei : berhenti menulis.

Ken : yay!

Kei : lanjutkan menulisnya!

Ken : minta review dulu.

Kei : _Review, fav, subcribe_ dan _share_!

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Segi Banyak © Yoshida Kei

**Genre : **

Romance / friendship

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

AU, Hinata remaja rada OOC tapi hanya sedikit berani saja kok ;) #plak di _chapter_ ini, kebanyakan SasoHina *pundung di pojokan* *dihajar massa*

**A/N : **

Gara-gara tugas numpuk dan ulangan menanti serta remidi berdatangan, saya selaku author minta maaf tidak update sangat sangat sangat lama. Gomen gomen gomen (_ _)/

xXx

**Blush**

Wajah Hinata merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia diam di tempatnya berdiri. Di sampingnya, duduk seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah sedang mengamatinya sedari tadi. Bayangkan kalian ditatap seorang pemuda tampan dengan tatapan yang mendalam.

Jantung Hinata berdegup cepat. Lebih cepat daripada _roller coaster_ yang biasa dinaikinya bersama Neji. Ingin rasanya dia melarikan diri dari tempatnya sekarang. Berlari kencang secepat degupan jantungnya. Ingin rasanya membenturkan kepalanya sekeras yang dia bisa. Ingin rasanya membanting tubuh sendiri hingatubuhnya hancur.

"Bisakah kau tak menatapku begitu?" tanya Hinata yang sudah frustasi akan apa yang dilakukan Sasori sedari tadi. Hinata menatap tembok yang berada di depannya sedangkan Sasori menatap Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Sasori.

"Apa kau begini kepada setiap cewek?" tanya Hinata yang masih menatap tembok berwarna putih bersih.

"Tidak," jawab Sasori yang sontak membuat Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan kau-bercanda-kan?. "Aku juga tak tau kenapa aku bertingkah begini padamu," kata Sasori.

"Gombal," kata Hinata yang menatap tembok di depannya kembali.

"Sungguh, aku gak gombal kok," kata Sasori membela diri.

"Buktinya?" tanya Hinata yang kembali menatap Sasori dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Dengan perlahan tangan Sasori bergerak. Sasori mengambil tangan Hinata dan dengan perlahan dia meletakkan tangan Hinata di depan dadanya, tepat dimana jantungnya berada. "Rasakanlah. Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya," kata Sasori.

**Blush**

Darah mengumpul di wajah Hinata. _Rasanya ingin meninju orang ini_, pikirnya.

"Bohong," kata Hinata sambil mendorong Sasori kebelakang dengan tangan yang ada di depan dada Sasori tadi.

"Coba kalau begini," kata Sasori sambil menarik kepala Hinata ke depan dadanya dan lagi-lagi tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Hinata dengan jelas merasakan dag-dig-dug di kepalanya. Tak bisa didengar memang tapi detaknya memang keras. Wajah Hinata lebih merah daripada tadi. Tapi kali ini alunan debaran jantung Sasori seperti alunan lagu di pagi yang sunyi. Sasori melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke kepala Hinata dan membuat Hinata nyaman.

"Kyaaa, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata pun akhirnya sadar dari acara terlelapnya karena alunan musik alami dari jantung Sasori. Hinata mendorongnya kembali. "Aku pulang," katanya saat mendengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hinata pergi meninggalkan UKS.

"Hei, tunggu aku," kata Sasori yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jangan ikuti aku," kata Hinata setengah berteriak dikeramaian siswa-siswi yang bergegas untuk pulang.

"Aku kan pacarmu. Seharusnya kita selalu bersama," kata Sasori.

"Ih, aku bukan—," sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanannya. "Dasar mesum," teriak Hinata jengkel.

"Tunggu di parkiran," kata Sasori yang sudah menjauh dari Hinata.

"Huh, dasar _playboy_," celetuk Hinata. "Oke, Hinata. Tenang. Kau masih tetap suka Sasuke, kok," kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri seraya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata berjalan ke arah kelasnya dan mendapat sorotan dari semua anak kelas. Belasan pasang bola mata menatapnya tajam. Tak hanya itu, saat dia berjalan keluar sorotan puluhan mata memandang ke arahnya. Hinata mempercepat jalannya yang merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah mengikat kakinya agar tak bisa bergerak. Sampai akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang.

"Neji-_nii_," gumamnya saat melihat sosok yang ditabraknya.

"Ayo pulang," kata Neji yang kemudian menarik tangan Hinata.

"Tapi, Sasori menunggu," kata Hinata.

"Kalian benar berpacaran?" tanya Neji.

"Bukan masalah itu," kata Hinata.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Neji dengan sedikit bentakan. "Ayo pulang," sambungnya seraya menarik lengan Hinata dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah, lepaskan, _Nii-san_," kata Hinata. "_Nii-san_, sakit," rengek Hinata.

"Lepaskan!" kata Sasori sambil menarik lengan Hinata dari cengkraman Neji.

**Ckrek**

Para jurnalis sekolah yang sedang bertugas segera mengabadikan momen ini. Sangat beruntung para jurnalis ini karena di sekolah elit ini dihuni orang penting. Jadi, mereka bisa menjual hasil potretannya kepada para jurnalis koran ataupun majalah.

"Kau. Belum kapok?" Neji sudah mulai geram.

"Dia sepupumu bukan anakmu," kata Sasori.

"Apa urusanmu?" wajah Neji mulai memerah karena menahan marah.

"Jelas urusanku. Hinata adalah pacarku," kata Sasori sambil merangkul Hinata.

"_How a stupid couple_," kata Neji memutar bola matanya. "Lepaskan rangkulanmu dari Hinata, _Playboy_," sambungnya.

"Tidak mau," kata Sasori.

"Anak brengsek ini," gumam Neji. "Kau mau mati?" teriak Neji pada Sasori. Neji mengambil kerah Sasori dan hendak memukul. Sontak semua pandangan mata menyorot mereka dan para siswa yang berlalu lalang berhenti untuk memperhatikan serta suara jepretan kamera semakin banyak.

"Kau gila? Ya jelas aku gak mau mati," jawab Sasori. "Mau apa? Pukul saja. Pipiku masih mulus, kok. Meski kau tak memukulku, tapi foto yang diambil para jurnalis kita bisa bermakna ganda," kata Sasori tenang. "Kau hanya ingin memukulku atau kau mau memukulku lagi," sambungnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'hanya ingin' dan 'lagi'.

"Wo wo wo. Ada apa ini?" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengambil langkah untuk menengahi perkelahian babak kedua antara Neji dan Sasori. Neji yang melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah Sasori dengan hentakkan yang lumayan.

"Apa-apaan kalian diam di sini? Ini bukan tontonan. Bubar!" teriak Sai dengan tangan yang dia ayun-ayunkan di atas kepalanya. Sontak aktivitas para siswa yang terhentikan sebentar kembali berjalan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tanyakan kepada si Bodoh itu," kata Neji seraya menunjuk Sasori.

"Apa yang terjadi? Coba jelaskan. Kata Sasuke kalian berkelahi di atap," kata Sai.

"Sepertinya si Bodoh di depanku ini tak suka aku memacari adiknya," kata Sasori.

"Oh, jadi cinta segitiga," kata Naruto sok bijak.

"Tidak, Naruto. Tapi cinta segi banyak," kata seseorang tiba-tiba. Gaara.

"_I guess so_," kata Sai.

"Aku keluar," kata Neji.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang bingung akan apa yang dikatakan oleh salah satu sahabatnya.

"Kupikir aku sudah bosan dengan kalian. Jadi, aku keluar," kata Neji.

"Jadi kau tak menganggap kita sahabatmu lagi?" tanya Sai.

"Entahlah," jawab Neji. "Aku ragu apakah aku sudah menganggap kalian sahabat atau apa."

"Terserah kau mau keluar atau tetap bertahan. Jika kau butuh apa-apa, kami masih bisa diandalkan. Jika kau ingin kembali, pintu tidak pernah tertutup," kata Naruto. Neji pun membalikkan badannya dan mengambil langkah untuk pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hei, ada yang mau kau bicarakan, Sasori?" tanya Sai.

"Ya. Dengan kalian juga," jawab Sasori.

"Apartemen?" usul Naruto.

"Boleh," kata Sasori menyetujui.

Hinata memandangi pundak Neji yang mulai menjauh dan hilang di tengah kerumunan.

**xXx**

"Kalian berpikir begitu?" kata Hinata dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Iya. Kami tau satu sama lain. Kami sudah satu tahun bersama dan mengetahui sifat dan karakter masing-masing," kata Naruto.

"Ikuti aja alur dramanya. Dan buat dia geregetan," kata Sai.

"Pacarku emang gak peka terhadap perasaan ya," kata Sasori yang seraya merangkul pundak Hinata yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Ih, jangan coba-coba," kata Hinata seraya melepaskan rangkulan Sasori padanya.

"Anggap aku pacarmu," kata Sasori seraya melingkarkan tangan kanannya di sekitar pinggang Hinata. Wajah Sasori dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Cukup dekat untuk membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Sai, ini bagian orang dewasa," kata Naruto lirih.

"Iya. Kita kan masih anak-anak," kata Sai.

"Cium aku, Hinata," kata Sasori lirih dengan menghembuskan nafasnya pada leher Hinata.

"Kita ke kamar Sasori yuk," ajak Naruto yang sudah merasa sebagai obat nyamuk. Tanpa banyak tanya, Sai langsung mengiyakan ajakan Naruto. Mereka pun berjalan mendekati pintu kamar dan membukanya perlahan. Mereka masuk dan hendak menutup pintu, tiba-tiba ada suara piring pecah dan suara kucing. Bukan. Melainkan suara teriakan.

"Jangan kira aku akan melakukan hal itu, Bodoh," kata Hinata dengan nafas yang memburu layaknya banteng yang sedang melihat kain merah di depannya.

"Mamaaa, hidungku berdarah lagi," rengek Sasori yang terkapar di lantai sambil menyumbat hidungnya.

"Sai, Naruto, antarkan aku pulang," kata Hinata.

"Eh, biar aku antar saja," kata Sasori yang segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan masih memegangi hidungnya.

"Gak mau. Bersama dua anak pembawa bencana lebih baik daripada bersamamu," kata Hinata. "Aku lebih baik kena bencana daripada bersama _playboy_ cap tengik sepertimu."

"Ah. Aku begitu menyebalkan ya?" kata Sasori dengan nada penyesalan.

"Bingo! Tepat!" kata Hinata.

"Jangan pulang," rengek Sasori seperti anak kecil yang akan ditinggalkan ayahnya bekerja.

"Naruto, Sai, antarkan aku pulang," kata Hinata yang berjalan menuju kamar tidur Sasori di apartemen itu.

"Ah, kami malas. Naik taksi saja," kata Naruto.

"Akan kusewakaan kereta kencana untuk pulang," kata Sai yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya dia mengigau. Lihat saja! Ada cairan bening yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kalian tau apa itu.

"Dasar anak dua itu," gumam Hinata. Sasori menunggu dengan penuh kemenangan. Terpasang segaris senyum di bibirnya. Saat Hinata membalikkan badannya, Sasori mengubah air wajahnya menjadi sendu kembali. "Aku pulang sendiri," kata Hinata akhirnya. Dia keluar dari kamar Sasori kemudian keluar dari apartemennya.

"Biar kuantar," kata Sasori yang mengikuti Hinata dari belakang dan mengambil tas sekolah Hinata yang memang gampang untuk diambil. Sasori berlari mendahului Hinata yang sedang berjalan.

"Eh, kembalikan tasku," kata Hinata sambil menyusul Sasori.

"Aku antar dulu," kata Sasori.

"Tapi jangan sampai rumah. Nanti kau berkelahi lagi sama Neji," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah," kata Sasori. "Lagi pula tak aman seorang gadis pulang malam sendirian," sambung Sasori.

"Lebih tak aman lagi jika ditemani seorang playboy," celetuk Hinata yang sontak membuat Sasori menjitak kepala Hinata. Mereka pun saling menjitak satu sama lain.

Sasori dan Hinata berjalan beriringan ke arah lift. Menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan bunyi 'ting' yang hampir bersamaan. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift. Di dalam sudah ada seseorang dengan tampang sangar dan badan besar dan kekar. Mereka berada di dalam lift hanya bertiga dengan orang sangar itu.

"Sasori, jika ada apa-apa kau yang tangani dan aku yang lari ya," kata Hinata bisik-bisik seraya menyikut Sasori pelan.

"Gak mau. Aku ikut lari aja," kata Sasori lirih seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah, cowok harus melawan dong," kata Hinata yang masih bertahan dengan suara tikusnya.

"Tapi kau yang lebih mahir beladiri," kata Sasori.

"Begini saja. Setelah pintu terbuka, kita langsung lari bersama," kata Hinata dengan suara yang dijaga kecil.

"Oke," kata Sasori menyetujui.

"Tiga," Hinata menghitung pelan lantai yang ditunjukkan indikator dalam lift.

"Dua," kata Sasori yang mengikuti Hinata.

"Ada masalah?" tegur orang dengan tampang sangar itu.

"Waaa, lariiii," teriak Sasori dan Hinata yang disusul dengan bukanya pintu lift. Tanpa babibu mereka lari keluar lift dan kemudian keluar gedung. Hinata dan Sasori lari ke arah lobi.

"Untung kau memarkirkan mobilmu di depan lobi," kata Hinata yang ngos-ngosan.

"Gila, wajahnya seperti wajah ikan. Apa dia bukan teroris?" celetuk Sasori.

"Lupakan saja. Berharaplah kau tak bertemu dengannya lagi," kata Hinata.

"Aku jadi takut ke apartemen," kata Sasori.

"Cowok kok takut," celetuk Hinata.

"Memang kau tadi tidak takut?" tanya Sasori yang merasa dilecehkan.

"Wajar. Aku kan cewek," kata Hinata yang tak mau kalah.

"Tapi tetap aja takut," kata Sasori.

"Beda tau," kata Hinata.

"Terserah," kata Sasori.

"Ih, gitu aja marah," celetuk Hinata.

"Aku gak marah kok, sayang. Masa sama pacar marah sih," kata Sasori dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan.

"Week," Hinata bereaksi seperti mau muntah.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil hitam Sasori dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Oh ya, sepertinya Neji tidak suka kamu. Kalian berteman, kan?" tanya Hinata di tengah mobil sedang berjalan..

"Kami memang berteman tapi ada suatu hal yang bikin kami berselisih," kata Sasori yang fokus dengan jalanan saat itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Semua tau kalau aku adalah seorang _playboy_. Dan kau tau Sakura, kan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Dia mencoba mendekati aku. Ya biasalah karena ketampananku," sambung Sasori dengan segudang kenarsisannya.

"Eh? Bukannya Sakura itu membencimu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Sebentar. Ceritaku belum lengkap," kata Sasori.

"Eh? Iya iya. Cepet lanjutkan," kata Hinata.

"Sakura mendekatiku dan aku gak ada alasan tidak menganggapnya. Jadi, aku _welcome_ ke dia. Karena aku sadar jika dia menyukaiku, aku pun mau menembaknya. Tapi Neji melarang," jelas Sasori dan dia mengambil nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan tapi terburu disela oleh Hinata.

"Kenapa Neji melarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Katanya, ini gak akan baik sama hubungan kami. Dia mendengar dari fans kalau aku gak boleh berpacaran dengan siapa-siapa. Jadi semua boleh dekat denganku tapi tidak boleh berpacaran denganku. Aku mengacuhkan peringatan Neji. Aku tetap menembak Sakura dan Sakura menerima. Setelah itu, dia mendekati Sakura, saat itu hubungan kami belum diketahui siswa lain, Neji menyarankan Sakura untuk memutuskan aku. Ternyata benar, saat hubungan kami telah diketahui oleh siswa-siswi satu sekolah, Sakura ditindas. Dia ditindas Karin," jelas Sasori.

"Jadi gara-gara peringatan Neji hubungan pertemanan kalian renggang?"

"Iya," jawab Sasori.

"Dan hubungan Sakura dan Neji?"

"Keakraban mereka juga renggang. Kurasa Neji menyukai Sakura tapi entah dengan sekarang," kata Sasori.

"Lalu, kenapa Neji tak mendekatinya dan menembaknya?" tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin masalah penggemar. Jadi, dia tak mendekatinya," kata Sasori.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau mengumumkan aku pacarmu. Sebentar lagi aku ditindas dong?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya di wajahnya.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasori.

"Ah, kau jahat. Aku malas berurusan dengan cewek-cewek bodoh yang memujamu," kata Hinata seraya meninju lengan kanan Sasori. "Gimana kalau rambutku ditarik oleh para gadis di sekolah?" katanya seraya memegangi rambutnya. "Kenapa kau harus mengatakan aku pacarmu?"

"Tapi aku mau semuanya tau, sayangku," kata Sasori dengan memainkan bulu matanya.

"Ih, kau ini lahir dari mana sih? Kenapa ada cowok sepertimu," kata Hinata.

"Ehehe, jika kau ditindas bilang saja padaku," kata Sasori. "Oya, Sakura pernah menembak Sasuke juga lho,"kata Sasori dengan nada entah-apa-aku-harus-menyebutnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi Sasuke menolaknya. Sasuke mengaku tak ada perasaan pada Sakura. Tapi dia mengatakan melalui siaran sekolah bahwa dia yang menembak Sakura dan Sakura menolaknya," kata Sasori.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Dia tak mau pamor Sakura turun gara-gara berita Sakura yang menembaknya," kata Sasori.

"Ah, Ya Tuhan, betapa kerennya dia. Mementingkan perasaan cewek," kata Hinata dengan ekspresi kagum di wajahnya. "Tidak seperti manusia di sebelahku ini," sambungnya tiba-tiba sambil menatap Sasori yang sedang menyetir dengan tatapan tajam. "Tapi aku cemburu, secara tak langsung Sasuke melindungi Sakura-_neechan_," kata Hinata pelan.

"Oke, aku akan menyaingi si anak bebek itu," kata Sasori.

"Gak akan bisa," kata Hinata meremehkan.

"Pasti bisa," kata Sasori membela diri.

"Menyerah saja, kau tak akan bisa," kata Hinata seraya menatap Sasori dengan tatapan meremehkan spesialnya.

"Aku pasti bisa," kata Sasori.

"Gak akan pernah bisa," kata Hinata.

"Bisa," kata Sasori mantap.

"Gak bisa," kata Hinata dengan kemantapan yang sangat tegas.

"Bisa."

"Gak bisa."

"Bisa."

"Gak bisa."

"Terserah deh. Tapi kalau nanti kamu suka aku, awas ya!" kata Sasori memperingatkan.

"Gak bakal," kata Hinata.

"Nanti kualat lho," kata Sasori.

"Gak bakal," kata Hinata.

"Ucapan adalah doa buat dirinya sendiri lho," kata Sasori. "Tapi kalau gak terkabul gimana ya?" sambugnya.

"Ih, nyebelin," kata Hinata dengan pipi yang mengembung.

"Nah, sampai sini?" tanya Sasori pada Hinata.

"Iya deh," jawab Hinata yang mengambil tasnya di bangku penumpang belakang.

"Eits," Sasori dengan cepat menahan tangan Hinata saat Hinata hendak keluar dari mobil. "Cium dulu," kata Sasori.

"Cium apanya, huh?" Hinata sontak menjitak Sasori. "Aku pulang," sambungnya dan diikuti oleh suara pintu mobil yang tertutup.

"Hati-hati!" kata Sasori melalui jendela pintu mobilnya.

"_Bye_," kata Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan melihat mobil Sasori hilang seakan ditelan jalan.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sepi dan gelap. Jarak rumahnya tidak begitu jauh jika ditempuh dengan bersepeda. Saat dia melewati jalanan belakang sebuah bar, dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk pasrah dengan bersandar di tembok. Semakin diamati, dia semakin yakin bahwa seragam yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu adalah seragam siswa sekolahnya. Maka dia menghampiri pemuda itu.

_Apa itu Sasuke?_ pikirnya. Warna rambut ravennya tak begitu terlihat karena lampu yang remang-remang.

"Hei, kau kenapa di sini?" tanya Hinata kepada yang dikiranya Sasuke. Hinata jongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan pemuda itu.

"Hinata?" pemuda itu melihat wajah Hinata yang terkena sinar lampu bar yang remang-remang.

"Sasuke? Ah, mulutmu bau alkohol," kata Hinata sambil menutup hidungnya dan mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. "Kau minum sake ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata," Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memar? Hidungmu berdarah," Hinata cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri dengan wajahnya yang memar. "Kau berkelahi?" tanya Hinata. Dia merogoh ke dalam tasnya. Hinata mencari sapu tangannya. "Aku tak membawa sapu tangan," katanya di tengah-tengah mencari sapu tangannya.

"Hinata," Sasuke yang masih memanggil nama Hinata. Dia memeluk Hinata dan menangis. Entah untuk apa dia menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata," suara Sasuke terdengar sedang menangis. Ya, memang. Dia memang menangis.

"Kau mabuk ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya kepada Hinata. Dengan ragu Hinata membalas pelukannya. _Kenapa hatiku sakit?_ pikir Hinata. Pelukannya pun semakin hangat.

"Menangislah," kata Hinata seraya menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu.

"Hinata, aku rindu dia," kata Sasuke. Mata Hinata terbelalak. "Aku kangen mama," sambungnya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Menjadi bintang di langit," kata Sasuke. Hinata terkejut.

"Sasuke, mamamu akan selalu di hatimu. Mamamu akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Memperhatikan anaknya tumbuh," kata Hinata dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Dia membelai rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hinata," Sasuke memanggil nama Hinata kembali. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Sasuke," gumam Hinata.

"Hinata," Sasuke memanggil nama Hinata sekali lagi. "Aku ingin tau kehidupanku sebelumnya," sambungnya. Tubuh Sasuke memberat, membuat Hinata tersungkur ke belakang dan tertindih badan Sasuke.

Hinata menyandarkan badan Sasuke seperti tadi saat sebelum memeluknya. Dia menemukan dompet di sebelah tempat Sasuke berada. Dia melihat ada identitas Sasuke dan tak ada uang di dalamnya. Hinata menaruh tangan kanan Sasuke pada pundaknya untuk menopang tubuh Sasuke.

"Untung rumahmu tak jauh dari sini," gumam Hinata. "Kalau tidak aku aku bikin keset," sambungnya sedikit jengkel dengan Sasuke yang bisa-bisanya mabuk.

Hinata mengantarkan Sasuke ke rumah besar dengan tulisan 'Uchihas' di depan. Hinata memencet bel yang terpasang di depan pagar, tepat di bawah tulisan 'Uchihas'. Tak lama kemudian Minato keluar.

"_Konbanwa_," Hinata menyapa Fugaku.

"Ah, Hinata. _Konbanwa_," sapa balik dari Fugaku.

"_Ano_, Hinata kemari untuk mengantar Sasuke," kata Hinata manis.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sampai ada memar di wajahnya.?" Fugaku ganti menopang Sasuke. "Uh, bau alkohol," celetuk Fugaku.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia dirampok saat mabuk. Aku melihat dompetnya tak berisi," kata Hinata.

"Lihat dirimu, Sasuke. Semakin hari semakin tak jelas kemana arahmu berjalan," kata Fugaku kepada Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri. "Terima kasih telah membawa Sasuke pulang, Hinata," kata Fugaku pada Hinata.

"Sama-sama, Paman. Oh ya, tolong jangan kasih tau aku yang mengantar," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah," kata Fugaku.

"Aku harus pulang. Selamat malam," kata Hinata yang membungkukkan badannya sebelum melenggang pergi.

Rumah Hinata. Ralat. Istana Hinata tak jauh dari rumah besar Sasuke. Rumah Hyuuga sebelumnya tak sebesar ini dan tak di tempatnya sekarang berada. Rumahnya adalah rumah sederhana yang hanya dihuni seorang suami dan seorang istri. Saat istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat melahirkan anak mereka, Hiashi berkerja keras bersama saudaranya, Hizashi, untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari mendiang istrinya. Hiashi sukses dan membuat rumah layaknya istana dan meninggalkan semua kenangan bersama istrinya di rumah sederhananya. Bukannya melupakan istrinya, hanya dia tak mau terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

"Aku pulang," ucap Hinata.

"Selamat datang," ucap para pembatu rumah tangga. Hiashi mendatangkan beberapa pembantu rumah tangga untuk membantu membersihkan rumah yang tak layak disebut rumah.

"Baru pulang, huh?" tanya Neji yang tiduran di sofa. Tampaknya dia sehat-sehat saja. Tapi dia merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan di dadanya.

"Iya," jawab Hinata. Neji berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Bau alkohol. Kau minum?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Jelas. Kau tak minum tapi anak brengsek itu, kan?" kata Neji dengan penekanan tak biasa pada kata 'kan'.

"Tidak. Kenapa kakak begitu membenci Sasori? Dia hanya ingin membantuku. Tidak ada maksud lain," kata Hinata.

"Dengar Hinata. Sebelum diumumkan jadi pacarnya saja sudah disekap. Bagaimana besok-besok?"

"Aku tau kau berusaha melindungiku. Tapi belum tentu jika motif si penyekap itu karena Sasori. Bisa jadi karena kedekatan kalian berlima denganku. Atau mungkin karena kakak yang tak bisa menutupi jika aku adalah anak seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Mungkin si penyekap iri akan itu," kata Hinata membela.

"Cepat cuci kaki dan tanganmu. Lalu makan dan tidur. Kita bicarakan ini besok," kata Neji.

**xX Bersambung Xx**

Kei : syalalala...

Ken : Sasori itu mirip dia ya *tunjuk Kei*

Kei : w

Ken : p.l.a.y.b.o.y

Kei : nyehehehe.. - barusan makan buah kesemek (?)

Ken : _review_-nya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Kei : _favo_ dan _subcribe_!

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Segi Banyak © Yoshida Kei

**Genre : **

Romance / friendship

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

AU, Hinata remaja rada OOC tapi hanya sedikit berani saja kok ;) #plak di _chapter_ ini, kebanyakan SasoHina *pundung di pojokan* *dihajar massa*

**A/N : **

Gara-gara tugas numpuk dan ulangan menanti, saya selaku author minta maaf tidak update sesuai jadwal. Gomen gomen gomen (_ _)/

xXx

Pagi yang sunyi menyelimuti suasana sarapan. Seperti kematian di bulan Maret. Hanya suara dentingan piring dengan garpu. Bahkan beberapa _maid_ yang berada di ruang makan tak berani bergerak.

"Nii-san, aku berangkat," kata Hinata yang berpamitan kepada Neji.

"Kau berangkat dengan Sasori?" tanya Neji sebelum Hinata melenggang pergi.

"Tidak. Ah, a-aku naik bus," kata Hinata.

"Bus?"

"Iya, naik bus. Aku mau jadi orang biasa. Bukan putri Hyuuga," kata Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika ada preman?" tanya Neji khawatir.

"Aku sudah menguasai karate selama 10 tahun, jadi tak usah takut," kata Hinata. "Aku berangkat," sambungnya yang kemudian dia melenggang meninggalkan ruang makan dan meninggalkan istana Hyuuga.

Hinata keluar dari istananya. Dia berjalan dengan santai. Dari kejauhan, tampak mobil yang mendekat dan seseorang dalam mobil tersebut menyapa Hinata.

"Hinata," sapa seseorang berambut merah. Hinata menoleh ke arah mobil tersebut dan mendapatkan wajah Sasori yang masih dengan luka lebamnya sedang memandanginya dari jendela mobilnya.

"Hai," sapa Hinata balik. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menghadap seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil, Sasori.

"Masuklah," kata Sasori.

"Tapi aku tadi bilang kepada kakak bahwa aku akan naik bus," kata Hinata polos.

"Berbohong sekali-sekali tak apa, kan?" kata Sasori santai. "Masuklah. Neji tak akan membunuh kita," sambungnya. Tanpa babibu, Hinata berjalan menuju pintu mobil Sasori dan membukannya. Dia duduk di bangku penumpang sebelah bangku pengemudi.

"Kau kemarin selamat, kan?" tanya Sasori seraya menjalankan mobilnya.

"Iya," jawab Hinata lesu. Terbayang kejadian saat berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Sasuke terkapar duduk. Hinata pun mendekat. Sasuke memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

'Hinata,' terdengar suara Sasuke pada malam itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya. Pelukan hangat tapi menyayat hati. Dia ingat bagaimana dia menangis saat memeluk Sasuke. Dia ingat bagaimana dia membelai rambut Sasuke.

'Hinata, kenapa kau menangis?'

"Hinata, kenapa kau menangis?" Tiba-tiba Hinata tersontak kaget saat menyadari bahwa itu bukan suara Sasuke melainkan Sasori.

"Ha? Apa? Aku menangis? Enggak kok, mataku hanya sedikit pedih," kata Hinata sambil menghapus air terjun buatan di pipinya.

"Tidak, aku melihatmu menangis," kata Sasori.

"Enggak. Tuh kan, udah. Tenang, aku gak nangis kok," kata Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Tiba-tiba Sasori menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Kau pandai berpura-pura. Kusarankan kau masuk _theater_," kata Sasori yang menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. "Dengar, apa yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak ada," kata Hinata dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Hinata, bibirmu mengatakan tidak tapi matamu memancarkan ada yang mengganggumu," kata Sasori. "Apa ini tentang Neji? Atau Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada," kata Hinata sekali lagi.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kau tak mau membicarakannya," kata Sasori yang mulai menjalannya mobilnya kembali.

Keheningan menyelimuti. Hinata tak bicara karena dia memikirkan Sasuke sedangkan Sasori memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Intinya, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama, Sasuke.

"Sasori, untuk hari ini aku ingin menyendiri. Jadi, jangan temui aku ya?" pinta Hinata kepada Sasori yang berkonsetrasi dalam mengendarai mobilnya.

"Kau nanti pulang bagaimana?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku naik bus," jawab Hinata.

"Kau berani?" tanya Sasori.

"Iya," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku," pesan Sasori.

"Iya," kata Hinata mengiyakan pesan Sasori.

Mobil Sasori pun terparkir di halaman sekolah elit. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan berjalan secara terpisah. Mereka menuju kelas masing-masing. Satu hari penuh Hinata tidak bicara kecuali membicarakan hal yang penting. Terkadang pikirannya juga tak fokus. Membuat sekitarnya bingung.

**xXx**

Para siswa berteriak girang saat bel sekolah tanda pulang berbunyi. Suasana ramai seusai sekolah itulah momen terindah saat jadi pelajar.

"Neji, aku boleh ke rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke yang berjalan beriringan dengan Neji.

"Kapan?" tanya Neji balik.

"Nanti jam sembilan," jawab Sasuke.

"Ada keperluan apa? Bertemu Hinata?" tebak Neji. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Neji yang kebetulan parkir di sebelah mobil Sasuke.

"Iya. Ada yang aku ingin kutanyakan," kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bisa aku meminta sesuatu padamu? Anggap saja ini permohonan," kata Neji.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Neji memajukan badannya. Dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"..."

"Akan kucoba. Dengan senang hati," kata Sasuke dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Kau harus bisa, Sas," kata Neji.

"_Wish me luck_," kata Sasuke yang berjalan menuju mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ya, _wish you luck_. Semoga ingatanmu kembali," kata Neji yang sontak membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itachi. Itachi menceritakannya padaku. Itachi ingin membantu Hinata tetapi dia tidak tega memberi tau Hinata," jelas Neji.

"Apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. Neji membalas dengan senyuman ramah.

"Berusahalah, Sasuke. Hinata menyukai Sasuke kecil," kata Neji yang kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mobilnya pun melaju.

Mobil itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya. Dia meraih ponsel yang ditaruhnya dalam saku. Mencari sebuah nama di kontak nama di ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Sai, kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke pada seseorang yang berada di seberang telepon.

"..."

"Bisa kita bertemu? Ada sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan."

"..."

"Baiklah."

xXx

Tiga pemuda duduk di sebuah meja kafe elit di Tokyo. Satu berambut raven dengan gaya acak-acakan, satunya lebih mirip dengan pemuda sebelumnya hanya rambunya berwarna hitam dan rapi serta kulitnya lebih putih. Satu yang lainnya berambut kuning jabik yang mirip dengan kulit durian. Betapa elitnya gaya rambut mereka. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka yang juga elit.

"Ih, perasaanmu mendalam sekali sih," kata Sai.

"Mulai deh jiwa seninya," celetuk Naruto yang hanya mengamati kedua orang di depannya.

"Mungkinkah itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin iya. Satu hal yang kau maksud itu tidak bisa diartikan dalam kata-kata. Hanya kau yang dapat mendefinisikannya sendiri," kata Sai.

"Tapi bukannya Sasori itu pacar Hinata?" kata Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya anehnya pada Sai. Dia memberi kode kepada Sai.

"Oh, iya. Katanya mereka sudah berciuman," kata Sai dengan antusias.

"Apa? Ciuman?" kata Naruto yang seolah kaget.

**Jleb**

"Iya. Ciuman pada bibir lagi," kata Sai.

**Jleb jleb**

"Waw. Bagaimana rasanya ya? Hinata itu manis, apalagi bibir mungilnya itu," kata Naruto sembari menahan tawa.

"Tau gak sih. Kurasa adegan Sasori menyelamatkan Hinata itu perlu diabadikan," kata Sai. "Itu adalah seni alami yang datang dalam hati," sambungnya.

**Jleb **

"Ah, kurasa cinta mereka bisa jadi seperti Romeo dengan Juliet. Tapi mungkin dengan akhir bahagia," kata Naruto.

"_Bingo_! Kau benar juga. Oya, kau tau. Di blog sekolah sudah ada puluhan tentang cerita fiksi tentang mereka. Kalau media tau pasti gempar," kata Sai.

"Iya. Sayang identitas Hyuuga Hinata putri seorang Hyuuga Hiashi hanya diketahui orang sekolah saja," kata Naruto.

"Dan kau tau tidak, bahwa Hinata menemani Sasori saat di UKS seusai berkelahi dengan Neji di atap," kata Sai.

"Benarkah? Wah, UKS kan sepi. Apa yang dilakukan playboy itu ya?" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi sedang membayangkan.

"KALIAN INI SENGAJA YA?" teriak Sasuke yang kesal dengan ulah kedua sahabatnya seraya menggebrak meja. Sontak semua pandangan orang tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Sas, kau tak usah segitunya, kan?" kata Naruto yang ketakutan. Sedangkan Sai meminta maaf pada pengunjung lain dengan berbungkuk-ria.

"Aku pulang. Aku harus memui Hinata," kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah kembali netral. "Oya, setelah ini, kalian akan mendengar berita Hinata berpacaran denganku," sambungnya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Huahahahahahaha," Sai dan Naruto tertawa lepas saat Sasuke sudah hilang dibalik pintu.

"Kita berhasil membuatnya panas," kata Naruto disela-sela tertawanya.

"Benar! Kita harus dapat bayaran yang besar dari Hinata," kata Sai yang masih tertawa sampai dia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ehehem," seseorang berdehem di belakang mereka.

"Oh tidak," kata Naruto polos.

"Jangan kembali lagi ke sini!" teriak seorang pegawai yang menendang mereka berdua keluar dari kafe elit tersebut.

xXx

"Dasar mereka berdua itu sama saja. Tidak menghiburku malah memanas-manasi aku," kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke berada dalam mobilnya. Berkonsentrasi pada jalanan Tokyo. Ponselnya berbunyi pertanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Halo?"

'Sasuke, kau dimana?'

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu," kata Sasuke yang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

'Hinata, belum pulang dan ponselnya tidak aktif,' kata Neji. Sontak Sasuke menginjak rem mobilnya. 'Seharusnya dia langsung pulang tadi. Tak ada jadwal jam tambahan hari ini,' sambung Neji.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan menelpon Sasori dulu. Mungkin Hinata bersamanya," kata Sasuke yang langsung menutup telponnya dan menelpon seseorang yang ada di daftar kontaknya.

"Halo? Sasori, Hinata bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mendapat firasat Hinata tak bersama Sasori.

'Tidak.'

"Jadi dimana Hinata sekarang?"

'Dia belum pulang?'

"Neji menelponku. Hinata belum pulang dan ponselnya tidak aktif," kata Sasuke.

'Katanya dia pulang naik bus,' kata Sasori.

"Sasori, bantu aku mencarinya di halte. Mungkin saja dia nyasar," kata Sasuke.

'Kau ke sekolah saja. Aku ada firasat buruk. Aku akan tanyakan pada Sakura,' kata Sasori.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke mengakhiri dialog bersama Sasori melalui telepon.

Sasuke menginjak gasnya dan mobilnya melaju dengan kencang. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya. Dia hanya bertingkah seperti ini kepada satu gadis. Pada gadis yang dilupakannya.

Tak lama kemudian dia sampai di halaman sekolah. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang menangis di pojokan. Tanpa babibu Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, Hinata dimana?" tanya Sasuke yang ngos-ngosan.

"Bersama Karin di gudang belakang sekolah," jawab Sakura dengan sesenggukkan. "Sasori sudah ke sana," sambungnya sambil menunjuk jalan ke arah gudang.

_Sial. Aku kalah _start, pikirnya.

Tanpa babibu, dia berlari ke arah gudang belakang. Dia melihat Sasori baru akan memasuki gudang.

"KARIN! HENTIKAN!" teriak Sasori yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Sasori," Karin kaget melihat Sasori dan diikuti Sasuke.

Karin membawa pisau di tangan kanannya. Di sana tak hanya karin. Ada beberapa siswi yang membantunya bersenang-senang. Ponsel Hinata hancur dan tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai. Tubuh Hinata diikat di sebuah bangku dengan tangan di belakang dan kaki yang juga terikat, mulutnya pun dilakban. Wajah Hinata penuh sayatan pada wajahnya dan pada tubuhnya. Ada darah mengalir di hidungnya. Rambutnya tak karuan, bajunya juga compang-camping.

"Hinata," ucap Sasuke lirih dan berlari ke arah Hinata. Dia mengambil pisau yang ada di lantai. Memotong tali-tali yang meliliti tubuh Hinata dan membuka perlahan lakban pada mulut Hinata. Dia memeluk Hinata layaknya memeluk bonekanya yang hilang. Dan dengan lemas Hinata membalasnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _arigatou_," kata Hinata. Hinata memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _kun_. Sasuke menggendong di belakang punggungnya.

Sasori berjalan mendekati Karin dan mengambil pisau yang dibawanya. Dia ngelus-eluskan pisaunya pada pipi Karin.

"Sepertinya ada wajah yang siap di operasi," kata Sasori. "Dan beberapa yang lain," sambungnya dengan sedikit bentakan saat menengok kepada penindas lainnya dan bentakkan Sasori membuat mereka terlonjak.

"Sasori, tak ada gunanya," kata Sasuke.

"Dengan ini, karena gadis ini," Sasori mengarahkan pisaunya ke pada Hinata. "Karena Hyuuga Hinata, perkumpulan para penggemarku dibubarkan! Aku tak ingin adanya penindasan. Terlebih lagi pada orang dekatku," kata Sasori yang disusul dengan melemparkan pisau yang dipegangnya melewati Karin.

**Klang tlang**

Pisau yang dilempar Sasori menabrak tembok dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Sasori," gumam Hinata lirih sambil mengeratkan penggangannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang namanya penggemar Sasori! Dan untuk kalian yang menindas Hinata, ada dua pilihan. Keluar dari sekolahan ini dengan terhormat atau dikeluarkan dengan hina!" teriak Sasori.

"Sasori, simpan tenagamu," kata Sasuke.

"Pikirkan itu," kata Sasori mengakhiri adegan teriak-teriaknya di gedung.

Sasori dan Sasuke meninggalkan gedung itu dan berjalan menuju tempat Sakura menunggu.

_Cahaya apa yang ada di mata Sasori? Apa Sasori menangis? Untuk apa dia menangis? Sasuke, kenapa dia masih pakai seragam sekolah? Apa dia tak pulang?_ pikiran Hinata campur aduk. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Hinata!" pekik Sakura dari kejauhan. "Apa kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura yang berlari mendekat. Sasori dan Sasuke berhenti berjalan.

"Hinata tak apa," kata Hinata lemas seraya tersenyum di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Maaf, ya. Aku terlalu takut dengan mereka. Harusnya aku melindungimu," kata Sakura menyesal.

"Tak apa, senang kau ada niat untuk menolongku," kata Hinata. "Cepatlah pulang ini sudah malam," sambungnya.

"Baiklah. Ini tas Hinata. _Jaa_," kata Sakura yang berlari kecil bergegas untuk pulang setelah Sasori menerima tas Hinata yang dibawanya. "Tolong jaga Hinata baik-baik," pesan Sakura pada kedua pemuda yang bersama Hinata.

"Aku akan bawa Hinata pulang," kata Sasuke.

"Jaga baik-baik," pesan Sasori pada Sasuke yang kemudian dia mengalungkan tas selempangan Hinata ke leher Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menggendong Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah mobilnya. Dia membuka pintunya dan mendudukkan Hinata di bangku penumpang depan. Dia menutup pintu dan berjalan ke sisi mobil lainnya. Sasuke duduk di bangku pengemudi sebelah Hinata.

Keheningan menyelimuti. Sasuke masih belum berajak untuk menjalankan mobilnya. Hinata memandang lemah wajah Sasuke. Keheningan ini terasa menusuk seperti dingin malam di badai salju pada musim dingin. Bukan. Badai tak hening. Seperti keheningan malam di musim dingin yang menusuk. Rasanya ada yang tercekat pada tenggorokan Sasuke yang membuat dia tak berbicara.

Sasuke mencari sesuatu di saku celananya. Dia mendapatkan sapu tangannya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. Sasuke membersihkan darah di wajah Hinata.

"Lihat wajahmu. Sangat kacau," kata Sasuke.

"_Gomen_, baju dan sapu tanganmu kotor gara-gara aku. _Gomen_, Sasuke—," kata Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba seraya membersihkan wajah Hinata. "Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu tadi," sambungnya yang sontak membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Sasuke berhenti membersihkan darah karena sudah tak ada darah yang harus dibersihkan dari wajah manis Hinata. Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata dengan tatapan seorang kekasih. Mungkin.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata pura-pura tak tau.

"Waktu itu... itu kau, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang masih menatap mata Hinata. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

_Apa dia ingat?_ pikir Hinata.

"Waktu kapan?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Saat aku mabuk. Kau menangis, kan?" tanya Sasuke balik. "Kau bilang _Sasuke... mamamu akan selalu di hatimu. Mamamu akan selalu... berada di sampingmu. Memperhatikan anaknya tumbuh_... iya... kan?" kata Sasuke. Dia berbicara secara putus-putus. Mata tajamnya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lembut. Begitu lembut untuk dimakan. Seperti puding.

"A-a-ano... a-a-aku... a-ano..." Hinata tak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia gugup akan tatapan Sasuke yang tak pernah dilemparkannya padanya. Itu bukan tatapan Sasuke kecil. Mungkin begitulah sekarang menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin jawaban iya atau tidak," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Iya," jawab Hinata akhirnya dengan nada menyerah. Sasuke mencondongkan lagi tubuhnya. Dia memeluk Hinata dengan pelukan yang hangat. Sangat hangat tapi menyesakkan. Karena pelukkannya begitu erat. Bukan. Karena tergores sakit yang sangat perih pada pelukkannya. Hingga hatinya begitu sakit.

"Aku senang itu adalah kau," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang bisa dibilang lembut. Tapi ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa dilihat Hinata adalah ekspresi sedih.

"K-k-k-kenapa?" tanya Hinata. Sudah dapat dipastikan wajahnya sekarang semerah tomat.

"Aku senang. Hanya senang. Tak tau apa yang membuatku senang," kata Sasuke yang masih dengan ekspresi menyedihkan. "Biarkan aku memelukmu begini. Untuk beberapa saat," sambungnya. Sasuke menikmati setiap kehangatan yang dia dapatkan. Hinata memberanikan diri membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tau. Jika aku bisa menghentikan waktu setidaknya membuatnya lebih lama, aku akan menggunakannya pada saat ini. Sayang aku bukanlah seorang Kronos sang Titan si Penghenti Waktu," kata Sasuke mencoba menggombal. Mungkin.

"Haha, itu bukan sifat Sasuke," kata Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga pelukannya terlepas.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi kaget. "Kau pasti sudah sangat mengenalku," sambungnya.

"Eh?"

"Iya, kan?" tanya Sasuke menegaskan. Dia membelai rambut halus Hinata. Mengarahkan ke belakang kepala Hinata agar tak menutupi pandangan Hinata.

"Ah, bagus. Hinata, Sasuke dan Sasori wajahnya jelek semua. Turun pamor deh kita," kata Hinata untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Wajahnya menatap ke depan. Lurus ke depan. Pundaknya bergetar pelan. Seperti menahan tangisan.

"_Please, I'm begging you_, Hinata," kata Sasuke pelan.

"_Please, I'm also begging you_. Jangan memaksa," kata Hinata dengan isak tangis. Pundak yang tadi bergetar hanya pelan, sekarang getaran di pundaknya terlihat jelas. Dia menangis. Ya, sudah kujelaskan tadi.

"_Sorry_, Hinata," kata Sasuke menyesal. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sedih. "Maaf," katanya lagi.

"_Daijoubu_," kata Hinata sambil menghilangkan kristal-kristal bening di matanya.

"Kau suka melihat bintang, kan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Mau melihat bintang bersamaku?"

"Apakah _Nii-san_ tidak marah jika aku pulang malam?" kata Hinata mempertimbangkan.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah meminta ijin Neji, kok," kata Sasuke. Dia menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan tanpa sadar Hinata memandang Sasuke terus-menerus. _Pertama kali aku satu mobil dan hanya berdua dengan Sasuke_, pikir Hinata.

"Oya, apa kau tak lapar?" tanya Sasuke di tengah-tengah perjalanannya.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata yang diikuti dengan suara kruyuk-kruyuk. "Eh, maksudku iya," sambung Hinata dengan linglung.

"Hehe, kau mencoba berbohong ya?" kata Sasuke seraya mengacak pelan poni Hinata. Dia tersenyum lepas dan melemparkan senyuman itu kepada Hinata. "Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, terserah apa katamu," kata Hinata.

"Aku tak lapar. Sebelumnya aku sudah makan bersama Sai dan Naruto," kata Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku saja yang makan?"

"Iya, Hinata," kata Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Ah, aku lapar tapi gak nafsu," kata Hinata lesu.

"Bagaimana kalau _pancake_ dan _ice cream_?" saran Sasuke.

"Boleh," kata Hinata setuju.

"Eh, Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Eh, lupakan. Aku lupa mau tanya apa," kata Sasuke. _Aku takut kau menangis, lebih baik aku diam_, batin Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita sudah sampai," kata Sasuke setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Mereka keluar dari mobil kemudian berjalan ke arah sebuah kafe es krim. Mereka mencari tempat dan akhirnya mereka memilih tempat dekat jendela. Dari tempat mereka duduk bisa dilihat kesibukkan kota di malam hari.

"Bagaimana sekolah di sini?" tanya Sasuke di tengah menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Yah, sekolah hanya begitu-begitu aja," jawab Hinata dengan menatap mata tajam Sasuke.

"Tampaknya kau tak suka sekolah," kata Sasuke yan memandang lurus ke dalam mata Hinata.

"Menurutku sekolah hanya penghubung untuk ke perguruan tinggi," kata Hinata. "Pelajaran yang diajarkan tak semua digunakan saat bekerja nanti," sambungnya.

"Jadi, menurutmu kita hanya butuh pelajaran membaca, menulis dan menghitung, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak juga," jawab Hinata. "Sekolah, apalagi di masa SMA itu sangat berarti. Di masa inilah kita mempelajari lebih dalam arti tentang kehidupan remaja seperti persahabatan dan cinta," sambungnya.

"Persahabatan dan cinta," kata Sasuke mengulang.

"Ya. Sahabat adalah orang yang membuat kita menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan dengan mereka kita merasa nyaman," kata Hinata yang memandang ke arah jari jemarinya yang sedang bermain.

"Dan cinta. Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Cinta adalah hal yang sangat rumit. Hal yang membuat kita bertingkah aneh, jantung kita berdegup kencang dan terkadang kepada seorang itulah kita bisa berubah 180 derajat," jelas Hinata yang mengangkat kepalanya sehingga pandangannya dengan Sasuke bertemu.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan oleh tokoh disebagian buku yang kubaca," kata Hinata.

"Kau suka baca buku? Buku apa yang paling kau suka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku paling suka buku Romeo _and_ Julia karya Shakespeare. Menandakan cinta itu tak dibatasi oleh apapun. Tak terbatasi oleh pertentangan dan kematian. Tragis, Romeo mengira Julia sudah meninggal dunia," kata Hinata dengan kristal yang mengalir keluar. "Ah, gomen. Aku terlalu dramatis," sambungnya seraya mengusap air matanya.

"Tak apa," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku merasa cinta mereka sangat mendalam," kata Hinata.

"Maaf telah menunggu lama," tiba-tiba seorang pelayan meletakkan pesanan Hinata di atas meja.

"Terimakasih," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada sang pelayan.

"Sama-sama, nona Manis," balas pelayan dan kemudian pelayan itu pergi.

"Ah, dasar pelayan pembohong," celetuk Hinata yang akan memulai memakan _pancake_-nya. "Wajah penuh sayatan kaya gini dibilang manis," sambungnya.

"Pelayan itu gak bohong, kok," kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Pelayan tadi itu sedang mengejek," kata Hinata yang telah melahap satu suapan _pancake_.

"Tidak. Meskipun wajahmu begitu tetap saja. Kau seperti punya kharisma kecantikan sendiri," kata Sasuke.

"Ah, aku lupa bahwa kau teman satu kelas Sasori. Bahkan sebelahan," kata Hinata yang berkutat dengan _pancake_-nya.

"Eh? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sasori itu kan penggombal sejati pasti kau sudah tertular," kata Hinata.

_Kau sangat tau aku ya. Jika tidak kau tidak akan bicara begitu_, pikir Sasuke.

"_Maybe_," kata Sasuke.

Sepanjang Hinata menyantap pesanannya Sasuke menatap lembut ke arah Hinata. Seakan tak ada objek yang lebih indah untuk dipandang. Aku ingin tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan.

_Dilihat darimana saja kau tetap manis. Meski dengan sayatan di wajahmu. Benar-benar seperti boneka. Rambutnya, alisnya, matanya, bulu matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, telinganya. Kenapa ada orang sesempurna dirimu. Perasaan ini, apa benar ini cinta? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kepadamu. Berubah 180 derajat. Aku hanya banyak bicara saat denganmu. Melihatmu menangis membuatku terpukul. Seperti jutaan anak panah menusuk dadaku. Dan perutku seperti ditarik-tarik. Mungkin ini cinta_, pikir Sasuke selama memandangi Hinata yang serius dengan pesanannya.

"K-kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Hinata yang selesai manyantap pesanannya.

"Ih, sapa bilang aku menatapmu," kata Sasuke dengan tertawa lepasnya seraya mengacak lembut poni Hinata.

"Ah, oh," Hinata tertunduk malu.

"Oya, apa cinta itu selalu menyakitkan?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Cinta itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi itu yang membuat hidup lebih hidup," kata Hinata.

"Apa Hinata sudah pernah merasakan cinta?"

"Kupikir iya. Aku menyukai orang ini dari kecil. Saat aku jauh dengannya, aku selalu mendapat informasi kegiatannya dan foto terbarunya dari orang terdekatnya," kata Hinata. "Apa Sasuke pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tak tau," jawab Sasuke. "Aku bayar dulu," kata Sasuke setelah keheningan menyelimuti beberapa saat.

"Eh, a—ku aja yang bayar," kata Hinata tetapi Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju kasir.

"Ayo, kita lihat bintang," kata Sasuke sambil menarik pelan tangan Hinata.

Hinata dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil kembali. Sasuke pun menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ini jalan ke rumah, kan?" tanya Hinata yang mengenali jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Memang. Di dekat rumah itu ada bukit kecil. Jika lihat bintang di situ akan terlihat sangat jelas," kata Sasuke.

"Bukit itu," gumam Hinata.

"Kau sudah pernah ke sana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum," jawab Hinata bohong.

"Nah, ini dia tempatnya," kata Sasuke yang sedang memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Lama tak ke sini," gumam Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang mendengar samar apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Eh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Hinata.

"Ayo! Kita naik," ajak Sasuke yang menarik lengan Hinata.

_Sekarang ada bangkunya_, pikir Hinata.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di bangku di atas bukit.

"Iya. Katanya orang yang sudah meninggal akan menjadi bintang," kata Hinata yang memandang langit dari bangku bukit itu.

"Iya. Ayahku bilang begitu," balas Sasuke.

_Ayah?_

"Hai, Bu. Apa kau baik-baik di surga? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Ibu, akhir-akhir ini ayah memikirkan ibu. Dia pasti sangat merindukanmu. Bisakah kau meminta Tuhan untuk mengirimkan seseorang untuk ayah? Agar ayah tak kesepian," ucap Hinata yang berbicara dengan langit luas.

"Idemu bagus juga. Berbicara dengan bintang," kata Sasuke.

"Teman kecilku yang mengajarinya," kata Hinata seraya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Hei, Ma. Apa kabarmu? Kau lihat, sebelahku ada gadis manis yang menemaniku. Apakah kau bertemu dengan ibunya di surga? Jika kau mengenalnya kirimkan salamku padanya ya," kata Sasuke. Hinata tertawa anggun saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. "Dan juga ini, Ma. Minta tolonglah kepada Tuhan agar Tuhan mengirimkan jodoh _aniki_ secepatnya. Agar aku terlepas dari siksaannya," sambung Sasuke.

"Hihi, memang Itachi-_niisan_ suka menyiksa?" tanya Hinata dengan tawa manisnya.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, ibumu juga sudah meninggal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, dia meninggal saat melahirkanku. Untung aku tak dibuang oleh ayah karena itu," kata Hinata sambil tertawa hambar.

"Mana mungkin. Bagi ayahmu pasti kau ini adalah hadiah terindah dari ibumu," kata Sasuke.

"Mungkin karena itu ayah sangat menyayangiku," kata Hinata.

Mereka berdua memandang jutaan bintang yang terlihat dari tempat mereka berada. Di bukit, tidak ada penerangan sehingga jika kau menghadap ke atas akan terlihat berjutaan bahkan bermilyaran bintang.

"Kau tau, ibuku/mamaku yang itu," kata keduanya bersamaan dan menunjuk bintang yang sama. Bintang paling terang.

Hening.

"Ahahaha," tawa keduanya keluar.

"Kau mengikutiku," kata Sasuke yang masih dengan tawa lepasnya.

"Kau yang mengikutiku," kata Hinata yang tak mau kalah.

"Ahaha, dasar," kata Sasuke sambil mengacak poni Hinata pelan.

"Ah! Bintang jatuh!" pekik Hinata seraya menunjuk bintak yang terjun ke bumi.

Mereka tertegun saat melihat langit yang indah bertaburan bintang dengan kilatan-kilatan indah lainnya.

"Ah, hujan meteor!" pekik Sasuke. Detik berikutnya dia terpaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku merasa pernah mengalami ini. _Deja vu_?" kata Sasuke.

_Mungkin kau mulai mengingatnya_, pikir Hinata. Dia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah, ayo buat permintaan!" kata Hinata.

Mereka menundukkan kepala dan membuat permintaan dalam hati mereka.

_Tuhan, kirimkan aku cinta sejatiku._

_Jangan Kau ambil orang yang kucintai._

"Amin," kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau minta?" tanya Sasuke.

"Rahasia. Aku tak akan memberitahukannya," kata Hinata.

"Ih, jahat," kata Sasuke. "Sudah puas melihat bintang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mau pulang?"

"Kau mau tinggal di sini terus?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, sebentar. Ada yang aku bicarakan dengan ibuku," kata Hinata. "Ibu, maafkan Hinata ya. Kalung berliontin _violin_ milik ibu hilang saat Hinata akan pergi ke New York dulu. Maaf kan Hinata kecilmu dulu," kata Hinata yang memandang bintang dengan tangan seperti minta maaf.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yep," jawab Hinata.

"Ayo."

Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan menuruni bukit itu.

"Kalung milik ibumu hilang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Kalung dengan _violin_ sebagai liontinnya. Hilang saat umurku enam tahun di taman kota," kata Hinata.

"Liontin _violin_, umur enam tahun, di taman kota?" tanya Sasuke memperjelas. Dia berhenti beberapa meter dari mobilnya. Dia merasakan darahnya mengalir ke telinganya. Serasa keluar asap dari telinganya. Kepalanya agak pusing.

"Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat ada yang tak beres.

"Apa ada ukiran tulisan VG di situ?"

**xX Bersambung Xx**

Ken : terasa tegangnya gak yang terakhir? *berharap*

Kei : Huweeee.. *berharap sambil nangis*

Ken : _Review_nya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Kei : _Like, favo, and subcribe_! *bungkukin badan bolak-balik (emang fotocopy bolak-balik?)*

Ken : _Arigatou_!

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
